


Frosted Kisses

by bromanceorromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry, Bakery AU, Christmas, Christmas Magic, Elves, Family, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Secrets, santa au, santa louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: Harry and Niall run a bakery called Sweet Cheeks. Louis is in line to become the next Santa Claus, but his best friend, Zayn, is the only one that knows. Louis wants Harry as soon as he sees him, but he's not ready to interrupt Harry's life with the "I'm the next Santa" news until it's almost too late.





	1. Chapter 1

"Your boyfriend come to cheer you on?" Louis asks Liam, trying to ignore the jealousy in his voice.

Liam doesn't seem to notice, though. "Nah, that's Harry. We've been friends since uni. He owns the bakery with Niall. We're all going for lunch, if you and Zee want to join?"

Zayn's standing just off the make-shift field, eyeing Liam appreciatively. He'd never been interested in Louis's weekend football games until he'd spotted Liam.

"Zayn," Louis calls, waving him over. "We've been invited to lunch. You in?"

Zayn nods. "Yeah, sure. Hi, Liam. Good game."

Liam huffs out a breath. "Except for that last goal. Always hate playing against Ni. He knows me too well. Never can fake him out when he's in the opposite goal."

"Don't be a sore loser," Niall teases, jumping onto Liam's back. "All's fair in love and football."

Liam snorts. "You've met Zayn?"

Niall smirks. "No, but I spotted him checking you out all game. Liam, I thought you'd tell me you had a boyfriend before - "

Zayn splutters, cheeks brightening. "We're not - "

"He's Lou's friend," Liam clarifies, determinedly ignoring the red in his own cheeks. "I invited them to join us for lunch." He drops Niall's legs, letting him slide back to the ground.

Niall's gaze darts between the men and he smirks, knowingly. "Lou, I hope we get to play on the same side next week," he tells the other man. "You, me, and Li with that Argentinian guy? Winning team, that."

Louis laughs.

"You all done?" Harry asks, gaze fixing on the crinkles around Louis's eyes for a long moment.

Niall threads an arm through Harry's. "We are. These lads are joining us for lunch. Did you call - "

Harry rolls his eyes. "I already checked in with Elizabeth. She said that everything's fine. And Kama's supposed to join her later for the afternoon rush."

"Where are we headed for lunch?" Zayn asks.

"Paul's." Liam and Niall answer in sync and then laugh.

"We go there every Saturday," Liam explains. "You been?"

Louis and Zayn exchange a look and shake their heads.

"Ah, well, it's just around the corner up here," Harry tells them. "Nice place for a pint."

"They've usually got the game on," Niall adds. He presses his face into Harry's shoulder, trying to warm his nose.

Louis watches them closely, wondering if Liam's comment that they own a bakery together was something more. He can't quite keep himself from admiring Harry's bright green eyes and chocolate curls. He supposes they're curls anyways, he's got it grown out a bit and pulled up into a bun, but Louis suspects that wavy texture gives way to curls in the right environment.

They're taking a table in the crowded pub a few moments later, shrugging off coats and Niall goes to put in his, Harry, and Liam's regular orders. Harry and Liam stay behind, pointing out things on the menu Zayn's holding, making suggestions.

"Yeah?" Zayn finally agrees to go put in his and Louis's orders as Niall arrives back at the table. He makes Harry move around to sit between him and Louis. Louis's not sure what to think about this. He pauses a moment, taking stock of his magic and being sure that he isn't influencing the situation. He's not - it appears Niall's just very observant.

"So you two run a bakery?" Louis asks, leaning in to hear both of them.

"Yeah, we've got the place over on fifth?" Niall tells him. "Sweet Cheeks."

Louis laughs. "Seriously?"

Harry blushes.

"Hazza's idea. He thought it was 'cheeky'." Niall grins.

"How long ago was this?"

"Right out of uni," Harry replies. Louis loves the way he takes his time with his words. "We both hated all those business classes, but then when we were done - well, I worked at a bakery to get through uni. So I knew the bakery stuff. Ni's good with numbers and marketing."

Niall nudges his arm. "You're the one that's got all those girls coming in to see you before class every morning."

Harry's cheeks flush. "They like my scones."

"More like your sweet cheeks," Niall teases. "Too bad they haven't a chance in hell."

Louis frowns. "Yeah? Already taken?" He glances between them.

Niall laughs. "We're just friends."

"I'm gay," Harry clarifies. "That's what he meant by not having a chance with me. Wrong gender."

"And taken?" Louis prods.

Harry shakes his head, cheeks pink.

Louis grins. "Guess there must be something wrong with you then, yeah?"

Harry shoots him a look of mild offense while Niall laughs.

"He's too nice. Too pretty. Too - "

Harry glares at him.

Niall laughs again. "Too good for any guy that's had him before, basically."

Louis raises an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?"

"Don't listen to him," Harry insists. "He's just - he's never liked any of the guys I've dated."

"That's not true. I like Liam just fine," Niall interjects. "He's just not - "

"Li and I barely even dated," Harry argues. "He doesn't count."

Louis glances over at Liam and Zayn both caught up in a conversation on the opposite side of the table. "So Liam is gay?"

"Pan," Harry supplies.

Louis knows this information will please Zayn, even if he is in denial about his attraction to Liam. "Alright, now," he says, returning his dancing eyes to Harry. "Does every guy that wants to date you have to get past your little Pitbull, Niall?"

Niall grins. "You've already passed, if that's your concern. Footie game's good enough to earn you a date with Haz."

"I am not a maiden virgin to be bartered about without my consent," Harry argues, a prominent pout crossing his face. Louis thinks he'd like to kiss it away, but he'd like more time with this man and he doubts a kiss would get him that.

Louis smirks. "You mean you wouldn't consent to a date?"

Harry grins. "Depends. I think I need to be properly wooed before I agree to a date with a man I've just met."

"He likes daisies and chocolates," Niall tells Louis. "And - "

Harry whacks his shoulder. "You don't need to help him."

"What? Cause I'm already in?" Louis teases.

Niall grins. "I like him."

"Maybe you should date him then," Harry replies.

"Not interested in him," Louis assures him with a wink. "Just you."

Harry curses the blush that crosses his cheeks.

"I can woo, though," he continues. "You work mornings at the bakery, you said?"

"He lives above the bakery as well," Niall adds.

Harry elbows him. "You really have no sense of privacy."

Niall raises his hands in defeat. "I'm just telling him so if he misses you at the bakery."

"How early do you open?"

Harry shoots a glare at Niall, who mimes zipping his lips. "We open at six."

"How early do you have to be there to open that early?"

"I live above the shop, like Niall said. I go down about five to get things started. The early customers usually all want the same stuff, so I make all of that and then work on the rest during the first hour we're open. We don't have but a handful of customers before seven."

"That's early."

Harry shrugs. "I tend to go to bed early."

"Well, I will have to drop by this week."

"You do that," Harry replies, feigning nonchalance.

"Why don't we exchange numbers in case I miss you? I expect you don't particularly want me showing up at your door unannounced."

Harry fights back a smile as he trades phones with Louis. "That would be quite rude."

"Might catch you in your knickers," Louis snarks.

"More like catch him starkers," Niall mutters.

Harry bumps his arm. "Shut up."

"What? He might like that."

"He might," Louis agrees, chuckling.

Their food arrives before Harry can think of a response and they spend the rest of the meal caught up in conversation with the others. Harry and Louis keep a constant banter going in between talking with the rest of the table, picking it up and dropping it as if they've known each other for years rather than hours.

Louis keeps his magic simmering under his skin, allowing it to keep a pleasant buzz going without allowing him to get drunk. Niall comments on his ability to hold his alcohol, but shrugs it off, assuming he must have Irish blood in him. This was a common perception he let people have of him in his and Zayn's uni days as well. He's always been grateful that his magic allows him to keep from getting drunk without having to turn away a beer. He's really quite the lightweight without the magical boost. He'd offered the same system to Zayn before, but Zayn prefers to get drunk if he feels like it.

Tonight, Zayn's drinking a bit more than usual in an effort to ease his nerves around Liam, Louis can tell. He also knows that he can snap him out of it in a second if he needs to, but Liam, as far as Louis has seen, is a perfect gentleman.

Harry, Louis notices, drinks just enough to keep his cheeks flushed and a grin on his face. His flirting becomes a bit more ridiculous, but, honestly, it's making Louis like him all the more.

They exit the pub before the dinner crowd arrives. Niall invites them all back to his and Liam's place. Liam giggles into Zayn's shoulder and Louis briefly wonders if he'll be going home alone tonight.

 

\---

 

Harry crinkles his nose in distaste. "How can you possibly think that?"

Louis laughs, stealing a drink from the bottle Harry is holding. "I don't think that, I know that."

"But - you're from here, aren't you?"

Louis shrugs, glancing away. "I'm from up north," he replies, evasively.

"Not America, then," Harry clarifies. "Don't tell me you're an American with that accent."

Louis chuckles. "Not American," he confirms.

"Then how did someone convince you that Thanksgiving is the greatest holiday of the year?" Harry demands.

"It's literally just a day with a bunch of food and family. How is that not the best?"

"That's what Christmas is. Except you get presents!" Harry argues. "There's a reason the rest of the world doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving. But Christmas! Christmas is celebrated almost everywhere."

"Have you ever had a Thanksgiving dinner?" Louis challenges. He's enjoying this entirely too much. He does love Thanksgiving, though. His family doesn't celebrate it every year at the North Pole, but they do every couple years. Christmas is their big day, but Thanksgiving was always just for his family.

"No. But I imagine it's about the same as Christmas dinner. And, like I said, Christmas comes with presents. And lights. And candy. And - and Santa and reindeer and - how can anything be better than Christmas?"

Louis bites back a laugh. "Don't tell me you still believe in Santa," he lightly teases. He enjoys hearing these stories of how children who love Santa grow up into adults that pretend to be Santa for their kids. He finds it amusing that they've convinced themselves that Santa doesn't exist.

Harry's eyebrows scrunch together. "I bet you're on the Naughty List."

Louis's suddenly filled with a desire to check the Nice List for Harry's name, but he's more than happy to remain here, pressed together on the couch in Niall and Liam's flat. His eyes flick down to Harry's lips, filled with the desire to taste them. "Maybe you should put in a call to Santa and check. Wouldn't want your place on the Nice List to be in jeopardy."

Harry's lips curve into a small smile. "Why would my place on the Nice List be in jeopardy? I'm - "

Louis cuts him off with a sudden kiss. He can't even say that he'd planned it. The desire to kiss him was suddenly more than he could bare and he couldn't wait one more moment before their lips connected. Harry kisses him back, though, and his lips are velvet soft and his hand settles against his jaw. Louis lets out an embarrassing little squeak when Harry's tongue presses into his mouth and then he feels like he's melting. Harry tastes like candy canes on Christmas day and it's the cheesiest thought Louis has ever had, but it doesn't make it any less true. He can taste the beer on his lips, of course, but that's secondary to the way he tastes.

Harry pulls away, slowly, hesitantly, but firmly. He huffs out an awkward laugh. "We shouldn't - "

His phone rings before he has a chance to finish the thought. He answers and Louis takes a long moment to enjoy the flush of his cheeks and the curve of his lips.

Harry hangs up and curses. "I've got to go. Theseus needs help at the nursery. Lizabeth has left and - " Harry's eyes dart to Louis's lips. "I've got to go sort it out."

"Oh. Yeah, go take care of things," Louis easily forgives him. "Can't let the place burn down."

Harry's eyes widen. "Don't even joke."

Louis smiles, eyes crinkling. "I'll be in touch."

Harry licks his lips. "I look forward to it."

 

\---

 

Louis checks the Nice List when he gets back to the flat he shares with Zayn. Harry's name is there, of course. He wonders what he'll ask for, come Christmas. Santa would know already, of course, but Louis isn't Santa. Not yet.

The all-encompassing knowing of the job is what keeps Louis up some nights. He doesn't know if he can handle knowing so much about so many people. Yes, it's all so he can make them happy - so he can alight the Christmas spirit within them, but how much of it will change Louis? Would he be so entranced by Harry Styles if he already knew everything about him? If he already knew everything he'd asked for every Christmas his whole life? If he knew what he wanted for Christmas at the moment he saw him? Would that knowledge change how Louis sees him? It's the same thing he wonders about any of his friends. How will being Santa change his relationships with them? Obviously, Zayn is the only one who knows he's in line to be the next Santa, but will he still have any of these other friendships he's developing?

Louis tries not to think about it. He tries not to, but then he meets people like Niall - people who he'd love to have as a mate for years and years. He meets people like Liam and he sees the way that Zayn looks at him and he wonders if Zayn will really come back to the North Pole with Louis like he's promised.

"What's got you in your head?" Zayn asks, exiting the kitchen with a slice of leftover pizza from their fridge. "Is it Harry?" He smirks.

Louis sighs. "I noticed you and Liam disappeared for a bit."

Zayn's cheeks brighten. "He was just showing me his Lego Hogwarts."

"Likes building toys? Hmm, just your type," Louis teases.

"Says the future toymaker."

"Well, you're practically my elf, right?"

Zayn frowns. "I think the elves would find that offensive." He smirks. "Might think I'm after their job or something."

"I mean, if Santa was Batman, you'd be Robin, right?"

"Shouldn't that be your mum? Mrs. Claus?" Zayn shoots back with a laugh. "Or I guess it'll be a Mr. Claus with you."

"Batman's already got Catwoman, but Robin is just as important." Zayn's skeptical face stares him down until Louis sighs. "Okay, fine. You don't want to be my sidekick."

"Santa doesn't need a sidekick. He's got Mrs. Claus. And the elves. Aren't there like - I dunno - thousands of them?"

"I'm not Santa yet."

"Still not your sidekick."

"What analogy would you prefer, then?"

Zayn rolls his eyes. "We're just Louis and Zayn. Why does there need to be a comparison to fictional characters? Batman and Robin don't got nothing on us."

Louis laughs.

"Did you check the Nice List for Liam and Niall as well as Harry?" Zayn asks, a knowing look in his eye.

"Do I really need to?"

"Did you really need to check for Harry's name?"

Louis shrugs. "I just wanted to be sure."

"Can't start dating someone on the Naughty List or your dad'll be showing up at your door, eh?"

"That was only once," Louis reminds him. "And he overreacted. I was high when I met that guy."

"He still showed up at our flat. Didn't even knock on the front door. Just - appeared in the middle of the room." Zayn shakes his head.

"Having Santa as your stepdad tends to result in a lack of privacy."

 

\---

 

"That'll be two fifty-two," Harry reads the total off the cash register.

"Will you have some of your apple muffins out later?" the little grey-haired lady asks, handing over exact change. "My granddaughter's coming by tomorrow, I was hoping to get a few for her. They're her favorite."

"Little Melanie?" Harry asks.

A small look of surprise crosses her face. "Yes."

"How about I will make some fresh in the morning and you can grab them with your usual?"

"That'd be great, Harry. Thank you."

"Of course," Harry easily agrees, looking up at the sound of the door's bell chiming. A grin forces it's way across his face as he recognizes Louis. "Have a good day," he tells Mrs. Marsden on her way out the door. Louis stops to hold it for her and Harry tries not to act like his presence is affecting him. "You found your way here, I see."

Louis smiles. Harry's got a smudge of flour across his cheek and a messy apron to match, he's got a dark grey henley on that seems to have a fine layer of dust as well even with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. "I did say I'd stop by," Louis replies, stepping up to the display case. "What do you recommend?"

"The double chocolate muffins are quite popular as are the blackberry scones."

"I'll take one of each," Louis easily agrees. "Zayn's a fan of chocolate and I promised I'd bring him something. And two coffees, please."

"All to go?"

"Rushing me off?" Louis asks with a smirk.

"I've got a cake in the oven in the back," Harry apologizes, pouring coffee into two to-go cups.

"I'd love to see the backroom. It's where you spend most of your time, isn't it?"

"How do you take your coffee? Cream? Sugar?"

"Two sugars."

"How about a quick tour?" Harry compromises. "I've got two wedding cakes to get done for tomorrow, so I can't be distracted."

Louis smiles. "Am I a distraction?"

Harry lets his gaze linger on Louis for a long moment, slowly checking him out. "Yeah. Definitely a distraction." He carefully wraps a scone and muffin in wax paper, slipping it into a brown paper sack. "Five twenty-seven," Harry tells him.

Louis pays him and then takes his coffee around the counter to follow Harry to the backroom. Almost everything in the front is a pastel color, so it's quite a change to step into the backroom where everything seems to be stainless steel. "You do a lot of wedding cakes?" he asks.

"Niall says we could make it without, but it's a nice bit of cushioning for our funds. And I like making them anyways. Usually get a few a week through the summer. Winter's a bit more sporadic."

Louis nods as Harry steps over to the oven to check the timer. He turns back to Louis.

"Well, this is pretty much it," Harry says. "It's kind of a mess at the moment. I've still got a couple batches of cookies to get done after the morning rush."

"Morning rush?"

Harry nods. "Before school day starts."

"Ah. Well, when do you get released from this sugary little heaven?" Louis asks, glancing at the calendar on the wall. It's covered with scribbles of wedding dates and other events they've assumingly been hired to provide goodies.

"Niall gets here about noon," Harry replies.

"So you can have a break for lunch?"

Harry shrugs. "Yeah, usually just run up to my flat for a bit. Still got work to do most of the time. Cover the front if Niall's got anything he needs to get done in the office."

Louis nods. "Well, I guess I'll get out of your hair."

"Okay, it was nice of you to drop by," Harry replies, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Louis fights down a smile. "I've got to get Zayn's coffee to him before it's cold."

"You guys work near here?" Harry asks.

"We kind of work all over," Louis admits, evasively. "Our flat's not far down the road, though."

"Flat-mates and coworkers?"

Louis nods. "He's kind of stuck with me. Well, I will let you know how the scone is."

Harry smiles. "Yes, please do."

Louis chuckles. "Bye, Harry."

Harry hears the bell ring as he exits the shop and shuffles over to peek through to make sure no one has come in behind him before returning to the muffins he'd been in the midst of creating.

 

\---

 

Niall arrives just in time for the mid-day rush. Harry barely has time to exchange a greeting with him before they're both taking orders and ringing people up.

"That blackberry scone was to die for," Louis tells him. He's suddenly there in the midst of the rush and Harry can't help smiling.

"Glad you liked it."

He glances at the people surrounding him and orders a coffee before taking a seat at a table in the corner. Harry can feel his eyes on him for the next several minutes as he waits on the last few customers.

Niall nudges his arm once they've got the line down to just a man and his wife. "Go, Haz. He's here to see you."

Harry grins and goes to take the seat across from Louis. "Didn't think I'd see you again today," he admits.

"Man full of surprises. That's me." Louis glances out the window. "Would you be free for lunch now then? I can wait."

"Yeah, just give me a minute?" he requests, standing.

Louis nods, smiling up at him.

Harry rushes back to the backroom, taking his apron off and tossing it on the peg before dashing upstairs to change his shirt. He beats away the bit of flour on his pant leg and grabs his wallet from his flat before returning to the kitchen downstairs. Niall's there, now, grabbing a tray of chocolate cupcakes from the rack.

"Going somewhere?" Niall asks, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Just for lunch. I'll be back - "

Niall waves off his assurances. "Have a good time. I'll see you in a bit."

"Thanks, Ni." Harry returns to the front, grinning.

"If you bring him back for a quickie, I swear I won't - "

"Ni, shut up," Harry hisses. "It's just lunch."

Niall chuckles. "Just saying. I don't want my presence to deter you."

"I know very well that you can't hear what goes on in my flat, anyways."

"Ready to go?" Louis asks, walking over to the counter.

"Yeah," Harry tells him, shooting Niall a look. "Later, Ni."

"Nice to see you, Louis," Niall says, ignoring Harry as the pair exits the shop.

"I assumed you'd be stuck at work the rest of the day," Harry admits.

Louis smirks. "Kind of - work for myself, make my own hours."

"What is it you do?" Harry asks.

Louis slips his hand into Harry's as they walk, threading their fingers together. "Toy research, of a sort. Guess I shouldn't say I work for myself. Just get to make my own schedule. We work for a bigger company."

"Oh, like Hasbro or something?"

"Or something," Louis replies. "It's not really a known brand name, but kind of works with all of them."

Harry nods, allowing a small lull in the conversation. He's ignoring the way his heart skipped when Louis took his hand, but the butterflies in his stomach are another story. He's not sure he'll be able to eat much of anything.

"How's Chinese sound?" Louis asks, gesturing to a little place across the street.

"Good," Harry replies. "But there's a better place another block over, if you don't mind?"

Louis smiles. "I will trust the man that's lived here longer."

Harry chuckles. "General Wang's isn't as good as The Duck and Rice."

 

\---

 

"G'morning, love," Louis greets Harry.

Harry's face lights up at the sight of the other man. "Morning, Louis. Back for another scone?"

Louis shakes his head, taking a moment to study the display case. "Think I should work my way through the menu, don't you?"

"If you're going to be here more often, I suppose so."

Louis's eyes twinkle. "That all depends on you, love. 'S long as you don't kick me out, I expect I'll be a regular."

"Maybe we should make you a punch card," Harry teases to hide the blush crossing his cheeks.

"And what would be my reward for a completed punch card?" Louis asks.

Harry wishes he could say that Louis's words didn't bring a dirty vision to his mind, but it definitely did. "To be discussed," Harry says, turning away a moment to curse his brain.

Louis chuckles, enjoying the pink of Harry's cheeks and the flustered way he knocks over a stack of coffee cups. They were styrofoam, so Louis didn't feel too bad about watching them fall to the counter and then a few skittering off to the floor. He does step around the counter to grab a couple of the stray cups for Harry and when he goes to stand, almost knocks heads with the other lad.

"Oops," Harry mutters.

"Hi," Louis smirks, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his hot cheek.

"I'm not usually so clumsy," Harry insists, taking the proffered cups from Louis and tossing them towards the trash. "Did you decide what you wanted?"

Louis takes this as instructions to move back to the customer side of the counter, circling back to study the display case of sweets. "What's your favorite, babe?"

Harry curses as a bit of coffee misses the cup and hits his hand. "My favorite isn't on menu today," he replies. "I only put them out on Mondays."

"And you didn't recommend it to me yesterday?" Louis drops his mouth open and puts his hand to his chest as if he's mortally offended.

"I told you what was popular," Harry replies with a shrug, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "And everything is good."

Louis eyes him, all suspicion. "Well, I suppose that is technically true."

"Maybe you can have one next Monday," Harry offers.

"Expecting me to stick around that long. Interesting," Louis teases.

"You're the one that said - "

"It's in the past, babe. It's in the past."

The bell over the door rings as a gaggle of teenage girls enters, surrounded with giggles and flushed cheeks. "G'morning, ladies. Be with you in just a moment," Harry greets them with a smile and a friendly wave.

Louis lowers his voice. "Ah. Are these the girls I have to compete with?" He smirks. "The girls Niall was talking about?"

Harry's cheeks brighten as he tries to glare at Louis. "There's no competition. They - "

"Oh, I know there's no competition, babe," Louis interrupts with a wink.

"Are you going to finish your order?" Harry asks, exasperated and grinning.

"I think I need a few more minutes," Louis replies, stepping to the side. "Go ahead and help these lovely ladies."

There's seven of them, Louis notes, and they all seem to be hesitant to be first. Harry's as friendly as ever - there's obviously a reason this bakery does well and it's not just Harry's baking skills. The girls are back out the door ten minutes later and Louis's fallen a bit more for Harry, watching him handle the blatant flirting and still remaining calm and making the girls feel special without leading them on.

"You're good at this," Louis comments.

Harry raises an eyebrow at him in question.

"You're good with people."

Harry shrugs. "Why treat people with anything but kindness?"

Louis's heart can't handle this boy. This man. He's too good to be true. He swallows, eyes going back to studying the display case because if he looks at Harry any longer he's going to have to kiss him senseless. "Guess your mum raised you right."

"Did you decide what you were going to try today?"

Louis points at the muffins in the case. "Apple cinnamon muffin, please. And another of those chocolate ones from yesterday for Zee."

"Coffee for him, too?"

Louis nods. "Zayn's appreciating this arrangement because I don't wake him up until I get back with coffee," he adds with a small smile. "Not much of a morning person."

"And you are?"

"Well, I guess I'd say I adapt well to whatever is thrown at me."

Harry bags up the muffins and hands Louis another coffee before telling him his total.

"When do I qualify for the friends and family discount?" Louis teases, handing him the appropriate money.

"Oh - uh - "

"Just kidding, babe. You can't give all your mates a discount or you probably wouldn't make any money."

Harry blushes. "You've already been getting the discount," he mutters.

"Oh? Well, thank you. Is it just because of my cheerful personality?" Louis flutters his eyelashes dramatically.

Harry snorts. "No."

"Well, can I at least get a kiss before I leave?" Louis asks, leaning forward and offering his cheek to Harry.

Harry glances over Louis's shoulder to check that no customers were coming and then takes hold of Louis's chin to turn his head and place a proper kiss on his lips. He pulls away before he'd like, but Harry's still aware of standing in the middle of his business and the fact that someone could walk in at any moment. Not the impression he wants to give people. "I'll see you later?"

"How about a proper date tonight?"

Harry hesitates, slightly. "I can't be out late - I've got to open early in the morning."

Louis smiles. "I know, babe. We'll do an early dinner? Just let me know when you're free from here and I'll come by for you."

"Okay."

 

\---

 

"You look nice," Louis says. His cock definitely agrees, eyes lingering a bit too long on the chest tattoos peeking out of the partially unbuttoned black shirt. Harry's skinny jeans are so tight it's sinful and dark boots complete the package.

"Thanks, Lou," Harry murmurs. "I wasn't sure if I should dress up."

"I got reservations around the corner," Louis replies. He blinks a couple times and refocuses on Harry's face.

"You look nice, too," Harry tells him, leaning in for a quick kiss to Louis's cheek. "Should we go?"

Louis nods, threading his fingers through Harry's. They step out of the bakery and Louis leads him down the sidewalk. "I have to say, I thought you'd make me work a bit longer for a first date."

Harry chuckles. "Just didn't want Niall shoving me into a date with some bloke he'd just met. He's - uh, he's done it before and - well, Liam and I are better as friends."

"Yeah? I think me and Zayn are both happy that didn't work out."

"Zayn?"

"He's got a thing for Liam," Louis replies. "Not that he's exactly acting on it."

Harry grins. "Not like you?"

Louis smirks. "I go after what I want."

"That's such a cocky thing to say."

"Just the truth."

"It can be the truth and still be cocky to state it so blatantly," Harry argues.

Louis smiles. "What should I have said, then?"

Harry knocks their shoulders together. "Something not so cocky."

"You're ridiculous."

"You like it."

"Who's the cocky one now?" Louis exclaims with a laugh as he grabs the door to hold it open for Harry.

He hesitates a moment inside the door until Louis steps in and grasps his hand, leading him towards the hostess.

"Reservation's under 'Tomlinson'."

The hostess checks the chart in front of her and nods, grabbing two menus. "Right this way." She leads them to a small table in the center of the room.

Louis pulls Harry's chair out for him, shooting the other man a wink.

"Your waiter will be with you in a moment." The hostess disappears before Louis's even seated.

"Been here before?" Louis asks.

Harry glances around before nodding at a table closer to the back. "Sat there last time. Ordered the chicken marsala."

"It was good?" Louis bites back the question of who he'd been here with, suspecting it was a past date.

Harry shrugs, opening his menu. "It was good, yeah. Thinking I should try something else this time. That date didn't end well."

"And you're blaming the poor innocent chicken?"

Harry snorts.

"Really, Harold, you can't go blaming your food for poorly chosen dates."

"Who said it was his fault?"

Louis pretends to consider a moment. "Niall led me to believe that you choose terrible dates in general."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Ni's overly picky when it comes to my dates."

"And yet I passed his inspection." Louis smirks.

"Must have bewitched him." Harry smiles into his menu.

"I don't need magic to charm people."

"Oh? What do you need magic for, then?" Harry glances up to find Louis closely watching him over the edge of his menu.

"I prefer to save it for useful things. Like drinking as much as I like and only remaining pleasantly buzzed."

"That doesn't require magic," Harry points out. "Just practice."

Louis bites back a grin. "Okay. What would you need magic for?"

"Depends on the amount of magic, I suppose."

"As much as you want."

"I suppose I'd do what I could to make the world a nicer place. Save the bees. Treat people with kindness. Resolve disputes without war or blood or fighting. I wouldn't want to take away people's free will, but I guess I'd just want people to be more aware of their own effect on people."

"Nothing too difficult, then," Louis says. He's slightly overwhelmed. He'd expected some lighthearted answer and feels like Harry's just shown him a bit of his soul. It makes him want to strip him down and study every bit of his essence. He's too much. Louis thinks he'll remember this feeling: the first shard of his heart taking a leap and falling for Harry Styles fully and completely. There's no going back.

"Well, I'd also like to be able to teleport. Would make the transportation of cakes much easier."

Louis grins. "It would do that."

"Assuming there were no distance constraints on it, it would make traveling the world a bit cheaper as well."

"You done a lot of traveling?"

"Did a bit during uni breaks, but not as much as I'd like. Bit harder now with the bakery. Haven't quite reached a point where me and Ni can leave it."

"You seem to be doing well," Louis comments, closing his menu.

The waiter briefly interrupts to take their drink orders and then Harry returns to the topic. "We are doing fairly well. Keeping the lights on and all that. Niall's been thinking we could do well on the wedding cake front."

Louis nods. "Booming business?"

"You'd be surprised how much couples are willing to pay for an original cake."

"Yeah?"

The waiter returns and both men order and take a moment to sip their drinks.

"What about you?" Harry asks. "What is it you do? Something with toys?"

Louis nods. "Research and paperwork, mostly. Zayn's a tech genius. He's a bit more into the development side of things."

"Oh? Made anything cool?"

He's currently working on combining magic with technology to teleport and he's such a nerd that he's calling it The Apparater. "Nothing you'd've heard of," Louis replies aloud. "It's stuff like… the chip that combines with something else to do this small part of a kids' tablet. Super technical." He shrugs. "I don't even know half of the words he uses." He understands the Christmas magic better than I do.

"And your boss? Lets you do whatever?"

"It's a family business," Louis admits. "My step-dad - he's the boss. Being the oldest son kind of gives me a bit of freedom."

"That mean you'll be the boss someday?" Harry asks.

"Eventually," he admits. "Part of the reason we're here. Me and Zayn. Place where I grew up is kind of - secluded, so my dad wanted me to enjoy the world before I was stuck there most of the year."

"Spoiled rich kid?"

Louis chuckles. "I'm not, like, a trust-fund kid with unlimited funds or anything. I still work for the money to live here. Dad helped me out with uni, but since I graduated I've been supporting myself. Even if he is the one signing the checks, I do work for it."

Harry hums, studying him for a moment. "You didn't initially strike me as a rich kid."

Louis laughs, eyes crinkling. "What? The mud-smeared look covered up all the designer labels?"

"You weren't that filthy when we met. Nobody seems to get very dirty in those Saturday games and there wasn't even mud that day."

"We've had our days. Depends on the weather."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Obviously."

Their food arrives and they lapse into a comfortable silence. Louis can barely keep his eyes off Harry and he catches Harry watching him almost as closely. It makes him feel a bit twitchy and he hopes Harry doesn't notice the way his fingers emit actual sparks a few times. He has to steady his breath and push all his magic down. He hasn't had a problem with control in actual years, but Harry is something else.

 

\---

 

"You can come up," Harry says as they approach the bakery door. He fumbles with his keys a moment before unlocking it.

Louis smiles, squeezing his hip. "Yeah, okay." He doesn't want to give up the pleasure of Harry's company yet.

Harry locks the door behind them and then leads him through the back room, pausing a moment to swipe a cupcake from a rack. "Want one?"

Louis chooses a vanilla with a swirled chocolate frosting.

"That one's filled," Harry tells him.

He quirks an eyebrow at him. "Surprise inside?"

Harry huffs out a breath. "Just warning you. Some people don't like the surprise. It's just a peanut butter cream. You're not allergic? Right?"

Louis shakes his head. "No allergies. At all."

"Just checking. Don't want to be poisoning you on our first date."

Louis licks a bit of frosting off the top as they continue to the stairs. "That would put a damper on the second and third."

"Not the fourth and on?"

"Already confident past the third date and we haven't even finished the first? Who's cocky now?"

Harry blushes and Louis commits the picture to memory: his cheeks rosy as he looks away. "I just meant - "

"That you've already fallen in love with me and want to be pregnant with my babies, right?" Louis teases.

"Shut up." Harry unlocks the door to his flat and gestures Louis inside. "Beer?" he asks, heading to the kitchen.

Louis follows him, slightly surprised at how tidy the place is. The kitchen is small, but he assumes that's not a bad thing when you live over a bakery. There's a small dining table that crosses between the open kitchen area and the rest of the flat. A small hallway is off to the right, opposite of the kitchen, that has a few open doors. "Nice little place," Louis comments. It's only slightly smaller than his and Zayn's flat, he notices.

Harry finishes his cupcake and tosses the wrapper in the trash before reaching into the fridge for beers. "It's comfortable." He passes one bottle to Louis and opens his own.

They're silent for several long moments, but Louis can feel the tension in the air. He finishes his beer and sits the bottle on the counter behind him. Harry's lips are on his the next moment, frantic. Louis's fingers tangle into his curls as Harry's tongue curls around his own. There's teeth and tongues and lips and sparks flooding his senses as he's kissed like it's both the first and last of so so many more.

Harry's fingers slip beneath the hem of Louis's shirt and Louis tugs at Harry's curls, unlocking their mouths so he can kiss his way down his jaw and suck a mark into his neck. His skin tastes like snow on Christmas morning and the sounds he makes as Louis tugs his hair are loud in the silent room. His fingers are digging marks into Louis's skin and then they're pressed together, the edge of the counter digging into Louis's back.

Louis releases Harry's hair as he moves to kiss him again. The moments are lost, no matter how much Louis tries to cling to them. The sound as Louis unbuttoned Harry's jeans. The gasp as he slid his hand down his pants to grip his arse. The feel of Harry's cock grinding up against his own through their clothes. The jolt of pleasure when Harry mouthed at his nipple, a thin piece of fabric the only thing between them. The sharp pain as he dropped his head back to knock into the cabinet behind him. The apology quick on Harry's lips, pressed quickly to his own. The way his cock got impossibly harder as Harry dropped to his knees with a pleading look.

The moments blur together, but they end with both of them sitting in the corner of Harry's kitchen, catching their breath. He'll remember this. Harry's beautiful: cheeks flushed, curls sticking to his forehead, a bit of cum at the corner of his mouth, his eyes as green as a forest on a perfect day. They exchange a few soft kisses. Louis doesn't want to leave - he wants to stay here forever - but eventually he says he should let Harry sleep, since he's got an early morning. Harry walks him down to the door so that he can lock up behind him.

"I'll see you in the morning?" Harry asks and he looks so terrified that Louis could possibly say 'no' that Louis has to kiss him again and again and again. He kisses him until Harry's giggling and pushing him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Lou," Harry greets him, barely turning away from the customer he's waiting on.

Louis smiles and waits for him to finish, studying the display case.

"Thank you," he hears Harry tell the middle-aged lady. "See you next week?"

She chuckles and bids him adieu.  Louis looks up to see Harry cheerfully waving her out the door.

"G'morning, baby," Louis says, enjoying the way Harry's cheeks pinken at the words.

"G'morning." Harry glances at the door and circles the counter to press a kiss to his cheek. "How are you?"

Louis grins. "Better now," he murmurs, slipping an arm around the other man's waist. "How's your morning going?"

"The usual." Harry pauses, glancing at the display case. "I've got something new for you to try, though."

"Yeah?"

Harry slips away from him and circles the counter. "Strawberry apple crumble muffins." He grabs a bag and slips one off a tray, briefly holding it up for Louis to see before gently dropping it into the bag. "How does your roommate feel about fruity stuff? Or stick with the double chocolate for him?"

"I think he'd be disappointed if I came back without the double chocolate," Louis admits.

Harry chuckles. "He's missing out."

"I'll make sure to tell him that."

He fixes two coffees and sticks them into a carrier, sliding it and the bag of muffins across the counter to Louis. "The new _Spider-Man_ comes out Thursday," he comments, taking Louis's money and placing it in the drawer.

"I've heard that. Zayn's a bit of a comic nerd."

"Oh?"

Louis smirks. "How does Liam feel about Spider-Man?"

"Usually there opening night."

"Maybe we should all go?" he suggests. "Niall, too, if he wants."

"Oh - okay, yeah," Harry agrees. It wasn't exactly what he'd been going for, but that was okay. He'd still get to spend more time with Louis.

"And we can do a second date on Friday? Just the two of us?"

Harry smiles, cheeks slightly flushed as he nods.

Louis leans across the counter, grabbing the front of Harry's apron to pull him to meet halfway in a quick kiss. "It's a date. Let me know if Niall and Liam are up for it and we'll get tickets."

Harry nods. "Yeah, I'll let you know."

 

\---

 

\---

 

H: Ni and Li are in for Thursday.

L: Z's ordering tickets now.

H: See u then.

L: If not before.

H: ?

L: :)

 

\---

 

"Another early morning?" Harry asks, smiling as Louis enters, followed by a gaggle of teenagers. "How are you, ladies?"

Giggles erupt and Harry continues to smile, asking each of them about a recent exam or a recent breakup or how their grandmother is doing. He seems to know all of them by name, which flatters all of them, even the two girls that are holding hands. They leave together with many calls of 'see you later' and 'bye, Harry!'.

"I didn't expect to see you," Harry says as the door shuts behind them. "Not 'til tonight, anyways."

"I like coming here for breakfast," Louis replies. "Good coffee, delicious muffins, and a gorgeous man. Just how I like to start my day."

Harry cheeks brighten as he turns away to pour two coffees. "What are you trying today? Did you like the strawberry apple?"

"It was delicious," Louis replies, studying the case. "What about this strawberry maple?"

Harry nods, reaching for the corresponding muffin on the tray behind the counter. "Usual for Zayn?"

"Yes, please. Looking forward to the movie tonight?"

"Spider-Man's always good," Harry replies. "Liam's disappointed this one's supposed to be chronologically before the last Avengers movie, but - " He shrugs. "It's not like we wouldn't expect Spider-Man to survive his own movie."

"Well, you'd have expected the Avengers to survive the Avengers film, though, wouldn't you?"

"Most of them did." Harry pouts. "Don't even remind me. I'm not over it."

Louis smiles. "You were a fan of - "

" _Am_. I _AM_ a fan. In denial." Harry passes Louis's order across the counter to him, trading Louis for the money.

"Alright. Noted. Won't mention it again."

Harry shoots him a grateful little smile.

"I'll see you tonight, baby," Louis tells him with a little squeeze of his hand. "Promise to sit by me?"

Harry's heart skips a beat. "Of course. Enjoy your muffin."

 

\---

 

"Hazza, you ready?" Niall calls, stepping into his flat.

Harry exits his bedroom, buttoning the front of his shirt. "The polite thing to do is knock."

Niall grins. "I will in the future when I expect Tommo to be here."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Where's Li?"

"He's downstairs with Zayn and Tommo."

Harry frowns. "I thought we were meeting them there."

Niall shrugs. "You ready?"

Harry grabs his wallet and tousles his hair in the mirror by the door before nodding. He locks the door behind him and follows Niall down the stairs.

"He's here," Niall announces. "Let's go."

Louis shoots him a quick smile and returns to his conversation with Liam. Harry steps up to his other side and slips their fingers together.

"I've never understood why they're in such a rush to make new Spider-Man movies. I mean, they've been pretty good, but - like - we've had three different Spider-Mans practically back to back."

"Spider-Man is relatively new to the comic universe," Liam points out. "And Maguire - those films weren't nearly as good as Garfield or Holland."

"But why did we only get two movies of Garfield? Why didn't they keep him for the whole Avengers crossover bit?"

"He wanted Peter Parker to explore his bisexuality and the big wigs shut him down."

"Wait - what? Really?"

Liam shrugs. "That's supposedly what happened."

"I didn't know Peter Parker was bi."

"I mean - he could be." Liam shrugs again. "MJ has always been a girl, but I don't think it'd be that much of a stretch to have it be a guy. Or even a completely different Spider-Man. Like the Miles Morales character from _Into the Spiderverse_?"

Louis turns to Harry. "What do you think? Bi Spider-Man?"

Harry grins. "I'd go for it."

Louis lifts one eyebrow. "Fuck him or support him?"

"Both. Either. Assuming we're speaking of an of-age Spider-Man. Fifteen-year-old Spider-Man would be a strictly supportive stance."

Louis chuckles. "Fair point. I forget Holland's Peter is so young. Like, obviously they're in high school, but speaking of Spider-Man in general, I don't think about him being underage."

Harry shrugs. "Also, he's fictional, so there's a tad bit of forgiveness there. What about you? Support or fuck?"

"Depends on which Spider-Man. Garfield? Yeah, definitely both. Maguire?" Louis grimaces. "Support. Not so much my type."

"And the general fictional of-age Spider-Man?"

Louis shrugs. "Both, probably. I mean - could probably fuck on the ceiling, don't you think?"

Harry snorts. "Probably. Just have to figure out the logistics, I suppose."

Liam drops back to talk to Niall and Zayn as they continue down the sidewalk.

Louis glances back to see Niall in the middle of some charged looks between Liam and Zayn. "I think our friends might be finally getting a clue," Louis comments, looking back to Harry.

Harry grins. "Zayn's into comics, didn't you say?"

Louis nods.

"Liam could talk his ear off about comics. Just let the topic arrive and they'll be set for life."

"For life, huh? I just thought they could date a bit."

Harry rolls his eyes. "Give them a bit. We need double-date buddies."

Louis smirks. "We do? Already bored of just me?"

Harry knocks their shoulders together. "'Course not."

"We gotta get through at least three dates on our own before considering double-dating."

"Well, that shouldn't take til, what, middle of next week? Next weekend?"

Louis bites back a grin. "I guess we did two dates this week, so I suppose if we do the same next week, yeah."

Harry squints a bit. "Except I've got more cakes to do next week…"

"Let's wait 'til our second date's at least halfway complete before we schedule a third?" Louis suggests.

Harry blushes. "Yeah, of course."

"I got tickets to a sketch show for tomorrow night," Louis continues. "Supposed to be pretty good. Then we can just see where the night takes us."

 

\---

 

"I'm hungry," Niall announces. "Who wants to go eat?"

There's a chorus of agreement from the four of them.

"Can we go somewhere closer to mine?" Harry asks.

Niall frowns. "Yeah, of course, Hazza. Don't want you oversleeping tomorrow."

"If you want our business to continue functioning, yeah."

"What about just grabbing a pizza and going back to Hazza's?" Liam suggests. "You got beer?"

Harry shakes his head. "Not as much as you're all gonna want."

Louis squeezes Harry's hand. "Why don't we grab beer and you three go grab a couple pizzas? Meet there?"

They all agree and separate to their tasks.

"You okay with this?" Louis asks.

Harry nods. "Yeah. Easier this way. If I wanna crash, I'll just leave you all to tear the place apart." He laughs. "It's usually what me and Li and Niall do."

"I don't want you falling asleep on me tomorrow night," Louis teases. "Maybe you should schedule in a nap tomorrow afternoon."

Harry chuckles. "What, are you planning to wear me out?"

"I just like my dates to stay awake while we're out."

"And what about when we're in?"

"Then sleeping is acceptable as long as cuddles are offered."

Harry grins. "Just cuddles?"

Louis pretends to think about it for a moment. "I could be persuaded to other activities."

"Scrabble?"

Louis grins. "Yeah, a good round of Scrabble is always good just before bed."

"Sets the mind at ease."

"Calms the senses."

"Relaxes the body."

They exchange a loaded look and continue walking, hands swinging gently between them. Within minutes, they reach the shop just around the corner from Harry's and they quickly stock up on beer for the night. Harry adds a bundle of bananas and a couple apples, which makes Louis laugh.

"What?" Harry pouts, handing the cashier a wad of bills. "I'm out. I need breakfast."

"You don't eat one of the many things you're baking in the mornings?"

Harry frowns. "Can't." He pats his stomach with a little grin. "Not good for my form."

Louis smirks, giving him an obvious once-over. "It is a nice little body."

Harry rolls his eyes, but his cheeks turn pink giving away his pleasure at the compliment.

" 'm I allowed a kiss before the cavalry arrives?" Louis asks as they enter his flat a few minutes later.

Harry slides the beer into the fridge before he turns around to answer. "Well, it might be your only chance of the evening."

Louis steps forward into his space then, backing him up against the same counter that he'd been against not so long ago. "How much time d'you think we've got?"

Harry's eyes darken. "Not enough."

Louis raises up on his toes to press a kiss to Harry's mouth. Then another and another, briefly pulling away between them until Harry follows. His fingers slip into the belt loops of Louis's jeans, tugging him closer _closer_ until they're pressed together from head to toe. Louis's hand slides up to gently tug the chocolate curls at the nape of Harry's neck. His teeth tug at Harry's bottom lip and the other man moans, attempting to pull him impossibly closer.

 _Bang_! The door to his flat crashes open, startling them apart.

"Pizza's here!" Niall announces before pausing to study the two of them. "Can't leave you two alone for five minutes, can we?"

Harry grins and Louis reaches over to smack the back of Niall's head.

 

\---

 

Zayn shakes his head, lifting his beer to gesture at Louis. "He never gets drunk. It's his superpower."

Niall studies the man for a moment. "Impossible."

Louis sighs, wishing Zayn hadn't brought this particular subject to light. "I just never drink enough to get drunk."

"Lies!"

Liam giggles into Zayn's shoulder.

"Niall's Irish. He's blessed with the inability to be hungover," Harry points out.

Niall clumsily waves his hand. "I've been hungover. It was a right bitch. Never doing it again. Just takes _willpower_."

Zayn snorts. "You just, what, _refuse_ the pain?"

Niall nods.

"And drink lots of water before crashing," Harry adds. "That's actually his secret."

" _Harry_ , that's ridiculous."

"You've stayed here after a night of drinking," Harry reminds him. "I saw the amount of water you drank. And heard the amount of times you went and took a piss in the middle of the night."

Niall throws a pillow at him.

 

\---

 

Niall groans from the couch the next morning when Harry snicks the door shut behind him. He heads downstairs, leaving his business partner to sleep. He pulls yesterday's leftovers from the front, fixing up a quick box to send with Malcolm when he came in. Malcolm worked down at the rec center and Harry was happy to send them a box of day-old goodies every Friday. He connects his phone to the bluetooth speakers in the bakery and turns on his Friday playlist.

Once he's got something in each of the ovens and another batch ready to swap out, he unlocks the office and prepares the drawer for the front. His mind wanders to Louis's kiss goodbye last night and the whispered promises for tonight. He isn't sure if Louis plans to stop by this morning, but he can't help hoping to see him. He glances at the calendar and realizes it'll only have been a week tomorrow since they met, but he feels like they've known each other forever.

He unlocks the front door and flips on all the lights in the front at six, smiling and greeting his first customers of the day. The next few hours pass in a blur of customers and baking and smiling. Harry loves the way time passes in the bakery. He never has time to get bored. He loves the baking; he loves interacting with the regular customers.

Louis appears late morning, about the time Harry's given up a chance of seeing him before their date later. He holds the door open for a couple of older ladies and follows them through the door. Harry's face lights up at the sight of him. He can't help it. Louis just grins and saunters over to study the display case next to the other customers.

"What'll it be today?" he asks as soon as they're alone.

Louis quirks an eyebrow at him. "That's all I get?"

Harry fights down a grin. "Hi, Lou. How are you? What are you trying today? Can I suggest the cranberry walnut scone?"

"I'm doing well, Harry. How are you today?"

Harry wraps a double chocolate muffin in wax paper and slides it into a bag. "I'm good. Fridays are always fairly busy." The door dings as someone enters and Harry smiles before turning back to Louis. "It's like everyone needs a treat to get through the last work day of the week."

Louis chuckles. "Good for business, then."

Harry nods, wrapping a cranberry walnut scone. "I'm throwing in a mini banana chocolate chip muffin for Zayn. Tell him I want him to try something new once in a while."

"I'll pass the word along."

Harry rings him up and takes his money, passing him the bag and the drink carrier. "I'm looking forward to tonight," he adds, quietly so the other customer doesn't overhear.

Louis's lips curve upward. "I'll be by about six?"

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"I look forward to it, baby."

Harry's cheeks flush and he looks away to regain some composure before turning to the next customer.

 

\---

 

Harry is only slightly ashamed of the amount of clothes he tosses to his floor in an effort to find the perfect outfit for his date. He suddenly feels like this could make or break their relationship, which he completely realizes is absurd, but does not keep him from tossing clothes to the floor in frustration. He decides on dark blue skinny jeans with a pink button-up top that he plans to leave half unbuttoned.

He glances at the clock above his dresser and curses at the mess on the floor before frantically tossing it all back into the closet. Luckily, most of it was still attached to a hanger.

 

\---

 

"You're going to Liam's?"

Zayn shrugs. "We're just playing FIFA."

Louis quirks an eyebrow at him. "I thought you'd ask him on a date by now."

"We're just getting to know each other," Zayn insists. "I don't know that he even thinks of me like that."

"He does."

"Shut up." Zayn shoves Louis towards the door. "Should I expect you home tonight?" he teases.

Louis grins. "We'll have to see where the night takes us. Maybe I should be asking you the same thing."

"It's just FIFA."

"Uh-huh."

 

\---

 

Harry's waiting downstairs in the bakery's backroom when Louis arrives. He's sitting on a stool, laughing with a young woman who's decorating a rack of cupcakes.

"And _then_ he says: 'What about my order?'"

Harry sees Louis then and his eyes brighten. "Hey, Lou. This is Liz. Liz, Louis."

Liz cheerfully waves the bag of frosting at him. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well, love," Louis replies with a smile. "Baby, you ready to go?"

Harry nods. "Call me - "

"If there's any problems, I know," Liz tells him. "Except I definitely won't be calling you, I'll be calling Niall because he's not going on a hot date tonight."

"How do you know that?" Harry laughs.

"He was whining about it earlier."

"Alright, don't burn the place down. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night!"

They slip out the backdoor and Louis threads their fingers together. "You look nice tonight, by the way."

"Thank you."

"Liz seems nice."

"She's lovely. Lucky we found her. Makes our lives much easier," Harry agrees. "How's your day been?"

Louis nods. "Pretty good. Got to talk to my sisters earlier. Me and Zayn finished a project we've been working on for a while." He squeezes Harry's hand. "And now I get to spend the evening with you."

"How old are your sisters?"

"Twenty-three, eighteen, and the twins are fifteen."

"Four sisters? And no brothers?"

Louis grins. "Just sisters. It was the twins and Fizz that called earlier, though. Lottie's over in America."

"What's she doing over there?"

"She's a makeup artist. Travels a lot."

Harry nods, thoughtful. "You get to see her much?"

"Couple times a year we cross paths. And, of course, we're always back home for Christmas."

"Your family's close, then?"

Louis shrugs. "Mum's one of my best friends. And I try to be a good brother - check in with them all as much as I can. I know what's going on with them most of the time. Mark - he's been my dad since I was about ten or eleven? He's never really treated me and Lots as 'step' kids, though. Even before the adoption stuff made it official. He's taught me a lot. I mean, I don't really know what I'd do without any of them, you know? Everything would just be so… different." He pauses a moment and then shakes his head. "What about you? You close with your family?"

"Yeah, my sister's here in London, so I see her as often as our schedules allow. And my mum and step-dad have us up for family dinner once a month."

"What's your sister do?"

"Gem's a PA to some fancy PR lady."

Their conversation continues to flow as they take the tube the few stops over to the theatre. The sketch show is at a tiny theatre just a few blocks from the tube station. Louis hands the man at the front their tickets and they choose a couple empty seats towards the middle.

"I don't think I've ever heard of these guys," Harry comments, leaning over the arm rest.

Louis smiles, pressing their shoulders together as he answers. "A friend of mine came a few weeks ago and said it was a good time. Thought it was worth giving a shot."

The seats around them fill up over the next few minutes and the show begins. Harry can't help noticing that Louis has crinkles at the edges of his eyes when he laughs. Louis didn't know Harry's eyes could look any greener, but when he laughs, they brighten in a way that Louis struggles to look away from. Their shoulders remain pressed together as long as one of them isn't leaned over, clutching their stomach from laughing too hard.

Louis's pleased to note that the slight amount of tension that Harry was carrying from work has left his shoulders as they leave. He looks relaxed and happy and Louis makes a note to thank Preston for the recommendation later.

Harry loops his hand through the curve of Louis's elbow as they walk, causing their shoulders to gently bump together.

"Hungry?" Louis asks. "Any preference for dinner?"

Harry grins. "I'm not picky."

Louis hums, studying the storefronts they're passing. "Well, pizza is out after last night," he comments.

Harry nods in agreement. "No pizza."

They continue down the street until they've ran into a handful of food trucks.

"How about we eat and walk?" Louis suggests. "Enjoy the nice weather while it lasts?"

Harry easily agrees and they walk and talk and eat for the next hour.

 

Louis suggests they head back when he sees Harry shivering, while also using it as an excuse to wrap his arm around Harry's waist. They find the nearest tube station and take it back to their neighborhood. Harry leans over and kisses Louis's cheek when they return to the street.

"Wanna stay over?" he whispers.

Louis nods, taking in the way Harry's eyes have darkened and his hand is slipping into Louis's back pocket. Harry kisses him again, lingering a moment longer this time, before pulling away. He grabs Louis's hand and tugs him down the road to the bakery's back door.

"Are we in a rush?" Louis teases as Harry fumbles with his keys.

Harry has Louis pressed up against the inside of the door a moment later, deftly locking it behind him. Green eyes lock to blue and they're still, but Louis feels like Harry's just stripped him bare.

He shivers and it snaps Harry back into action, leading him up the stairs with only slightly less of a rush this time. He lays his hand at the small of Louis's back and slips it up under his shirt to touch bare skin. Louis can't believe he was cold such a short time ago, because Harry's hands are so hot to the touch - or is it his own skin that is on fire?

Harry unlocks his flat and as he shuts the door behind them, he asks if Louis wants anything to drink.

Louis can't help but laugh. "No, baby, I don't need a drink. I need _you_." He pulls him close and kisses him. Harry smiles against his mouth for a moment and then loses himself to the kiss. Louis starts unbuttoning the front of Harry's shirt, but Harry's impatient and a moment later is unbuttoning at a speed that Louis suddenly thinks he should've been using magic for.

Harry's shirt disappears to some corner of the room that Louis couldn't care less about because Harry's here in front of him. He pulls away from the kiss to look at him for a moment, letting his fingers count his abs before sliding up to his chest where - "You have - ?"

"Four nipples," Harry confirms with a laugh that only barely betrays a moment of insecurity.

Louis grins, running his thumb across one. He leans in to press his tongue to another. Harry startles and a little gasp escapes his lips. Louis pushes him back towards the couch, climbing on top of him as he falls back onto it and continues his attention to his nipples. He's pleased to learn that they're all sensitive, although the 'extra' two are not nearly as sensitive as the other two. Harry squirms beneath him and starts tugging at Louis's shirt.

Louis faux sighs and sits up to pull his shirt off over his head. "Better?"

Harry grins; he already looks slightly dazed and Louis's only played with his _nipples_. The knowledge sends a little jolt through him. Harry pulls him into another kiss with one hand as he reaches for the button of Louis's jeans.

Louis can feel his control slipping as Harry unzips his jeans, so he pulls away and undoes Harry's jeans instead. Harry lifts his hips and lets Louis pull his jeans all the way to his ankles where Harry kicks them off. He reaches for Louis's jeans again. Louis strips himself and kneels in front of Harry. His eyes are wide, staring at Louis's mouth, and Louis knows he's chosen well.

Louis slowly slides his hands up and down Harry's thighs, getting closer to his cock every time.

" _Lou_ ," Harry whispers.

He kisses his way up one thigh and takes him in his mouth after that. There's a few moments where he can't decide whether he wants to close his eyes and enjoy this or watch Harry watching him. Their eyes lock, though, and Louis finds he can't look away. He pulls off a moment and mouths his way down one side as his fingers cup his balls. He takes him back into his mouth and gently sucks.

Harry moans and then he's pulling Louis off with a shake of his head. "No - no, want you to fuck me. Please, Lou. I need it."

If Louis hadn't already been hard, those words in that broken needy voice would've had his cock jumping to command. He nods. "You have stuff?"

"In my room," Harry replies, standing and then pausing to kiss Louis as he gets up from the floor. "Fuck, Lou. I want - god, I want you."

Louis kisses him - on the lips and then his cheek, his jaw, his neck. "I'll take care of you, baby."

Harry shivers and Louis urges him towards the bedroom. They stumble a few times on the short trek across the flat, but they're both happy to climb onto the bed. Louis takes him in his mouth again and Harry whines, tugging at his hair.

"Gonna make you come in my mouth, baby," Louis tells him. "Then you can come again on my cock, yeah?"

Harry makes a little broken noise that Louis takes as agreement. He takes Harry's cock back into his mouth, sucking on the head a moment before letting him slide to the back of his throat and down, bobbing his head and then coming up to swirl his tongue.

"Lube, baby?" Louis asks, pausing for a moment.

Harry reaches for the bedside table and comes back with a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms.

Louis grins, taking note of the way Harry's thighs are trembling slightly. He kisses the head of his cock and then licks his way down the shaft to mouth at his balls. Harry's hips jerk towards him and then away as a whimper slips through his lips.

Louis kisses his thigh and then bites just hard enough to leave a mark. He pauses a moment to dribble lube onto his fingers and then takes Harry's cock back into his mouth.

Harry clings to the bedspread, trying to stay still but unable to keep his hips from twitching towards Louis's mouth. He feels Louis's slick finger at his puckered hole, rubbing and teasing but not quite pressing inside. He spreads his legs further, his spine curving as he silently struggles between the pleasure of Louis's mouth around him and the utter desire to feel his fingers inside of him.

Louis thinks the only view that could possibly be better than this right here right now would be the sight of Harry tight around his cock.

He's slightly stunned a moment later when he gets to see Harry come, gets to feel and taste his cum in his mouth, gets to hear his name amidst a litany of curses and moans escaping Harry's mouth. Louis suspects Harry will always be like this - making him think he can't be more gorgeous and then proving him wrong moments later.

He only releases Harry's cock from his mouth when the other man tugs his hair and pulls him up for a kiss. It's a sloppy kiss, more of a tasting of mouths as they lick at each other's tongues and bite at lips. Louis enjoys the way Harry's mouth drops open as he presses a finger into the tight ring of muscles and then grinds back into it.

Harry's reflexes are a bit slow so soon after an orgasm, but Louis enjoys the lethargic energy that overtakes them both. Louis's still hard, but he desperately wants to make this good for Harry. Time seems to slow as they continue to kiss and touch and Louis's fingers gently spread Harry open. He treasures every little noise that escapes Harry's lips until he's hard again and pleading for Louis to 'get on with it'.

He whimpers when Louis's fingers slip out of him with a loud wet noise. Harry rolls to his front, but Louis pats his hip to tell him to come back.

"Pass me a pillow," he says. "You think I'm gonna miss your face while we do this?" He grins.

Harry rolls his eyes and throws a pillow at his head. Louis deftly catches it and adjusts it under Harry's hips.

Louis slips his fingers back inside, curling them to brush against Harry's prostate.

"Fuck, Lou, c'mon."

He grins again, struck by the thought that he's never teased someone so much in the middle of sex before. He smears a bit more lube over the condom and gives himself a second to take control. He doesn't want this over anytime soon and he's been hard for a while at this point.

Harry whines again and Louis teases his hole with the head of his cock, biting his bottom lip as Harry's head drops back and he whines again. "Lou."

"Shh, baby, I got you," Louis murmurs.

Harry squirms, a flutter passing through his chest at the endearment. It feels like too much for a brief moment as Louis pushes inside, but then it's not enough - not until Louis's all the way inside him. He wants him closer closer _closer_ and Louis presses kisses to every bit of skin he can reach as Harry adjusts to the feeling. Harry expects it to be quick and desperate. He thought he wanted it fast and dirty, but Louis takes his time. Louis shatters every bit of Harry's self control as he fucks him slow and perfect. He's trembling by the time Louis wraps his hand around Harry's cock, stroking him at the same slow speed. He feels tears pricking the edges of his eyes as his orgasm crashes over him.

Louis follows a few moments later, collapsing on top of him. He rolls to one side after a moment, gently removing his softening cock from Harry, he ties off the condom and he curls into Harry's side.

They're silent except their ragged breaths and frantic heartbeats. Louis spends several long moments berating himself for not getting up before he finally pushes himself away from the other man's warmth.

Harry pouts at him as he rises from the bed and it takes all of Louis's control not to immediately return.

"I'm gonna grab a rag," he assures him. "Just be a sec."

He returns to his comfy place against Harry's chest a few moments later, both of them sufficiently clean. Harry presses a kiss to Louis's hair and they drift off to sleep.

 

\---

 

Harry climbs out of bed the next morning, trying to be quiet as he shuffles around the flat getting dressed to go downstairs.

"Up already?" Louis murmurs, sleepily sitting up in bed.

"Yeah, make sure you're dressed and you can come down for coffee," he promises with a kiss.

"Why wouldn't I be dressed?" Louis asks.

Harry snorts. "Uh, my ex - he stumbled downstairs in next-to-nothing, assuming the shop wasn't open yet and - yeah, it was."

Louis pulls him into another kiss. "I will be dressed and down soon."

Harry shakes his head. "You can sleep, I don't mind."

 

\---

 

"Have you told him?" Zayn asks.

Louis rolls his eyes. "No. I have not told him. I can't just _tell_ him. I have to wait 'til it's serious."

"You are serious, though, Louis," Zayn reminds him. "You've barely dated since uni and he's - he's ridiculously perfect for you. I can tell. You've already decided."

"That doesn't mean that he's decided about me, Zayn," Louis points out. "I can't spring something huge on him like - oh hey, Santa's real and I'm in line to be the next one, can you pass the butter?"

"He deserves to know."

"And he _will_ when I'm ready to tell him."

 

\---

 

"We haven't put a label on it," Harry insists.

Niall grins. "He's spent the night how many nights in a row now?"

Harry throws a handful of flour at him. "Shut up."

"He's either serious about you or he's been kicked out of him and Zayn's flat."

"He did finally ask Liam out," Harry reminds him.

"Yeah and they've been spending plenty of time at _our_ flat, so I doubt he's kicking your boyfriend out."

 

\---

 

"I love you," Louis says. He's held the words back a million times, but it's been five months. He thinks it's time.

Harry leans down to steal a kiss. As if he'd ever have to 'steal' anything from Louis. Louis would give him anything - _anything_. Harry pulls back and his green eyes are bright and happy. "I love you, too, Lou."

Louis grins as a jolt of happiness takes over his body. He goes to kiss Harry again, but they're both smiling too much and they end up laughing and hugging.

Hugs turn to caresses and kisses. Kisses linger and in time they're making love. It's as easy as breathing and as thrilling as ever. Every touch feels charged and every thrust pushes them both closer to the edge. Loving and being loved in return has turned their need for each other into a desperate race to get the other to finish.

 

\---

 

"Should I expect you home tonight?" Zayn asks with a smirk.

Louis laughs. "Aren't you going out with Liam tonight? You won't even be here."

"Maybe I will. If you're going to Harry's, I might bring Liam here."

Louis pauses a moment, squinting at Zayn to judge his seriousness. "You'd have to - "

"Cover our tracks. Yeah, I know. I figured you could do that whole - " Zayn wiggles his fingers. " - Notice-me-not thing you do when we have people over."

"That will cover most of our bases," Louis consents, waving his arm to release the magic into the air. "But you still need to be careful."

"I know, Lou," Zayn replies. "I know. I don't want to have to explain things to him. Especially when you haven't told _your_ boyfriend of three months."

"It isn't time," Louis insists, evasively. Zayn's brought this up almost daily for the last week. "Maybe closer to the holiday season."

"When you have to explain why he can't come visit your family for the holidays? Really, Lou? That's another couple months away."

Louis shrugs and leaves the room.

"Don't let him find out from somewhere else."

Louis returns, shooting Zayn a glare. "Where we he find out? _You_ aren't going to tell him. And you can't tell Liam anything."

"He could walk in on you using magic," Zayn points out. "Or answer your phone when you're out of the room. Or stumble into something if he borrows your computer and realizes it's way ahead of its time."

"I never leave my phone anywhere. And my computer has magic coded into its hardware to keep people from seeing anything they aren't supposed to."

"You said you were waiting until you were both serious," Zayn reminds him. "If you wait until you get too serious, he's going to have to deal with you lying to him this entire time. How would you feel if he told you something this big?"

"He'll understand. He has to."

 

\---

 

"You look great, Haz," Louis assures him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You ready?"

"We've got to wait on Niall," Harry apologizes. "He said we should present a united front."

Louis smiles. "I thought this was just a small business owners dinner. Like, semi-casual."

Harry sighs. "Niall says nothing in business is casual." He rolls his eyes. "There's this big-shot wedding planner that's new on the scene and he wants to make contact. She could send us a lot of good business."

"Is Niall bringing a date?"

"He didn't say." Harry shrugs. "You look nice, too," he adds. "Sorry, I'm a bit distracted. I don't like these things."

"Semi-casual, not-so-casual business dinners?" Louis asks. "Small talk and food, what's so bad about that?"

Harry shifts his feet, glancing to the door. "I just - people don't look at me and think: baker. And they don't usually think I'm Niall's business partner."

Louis fights down a grin. "Because you're so young and pretty?"

Harry pouts, pulling away from Louis. "It isn't funny."

Louis tugs him into his arms. "I'm sorry. It's - it's not. I just - you do know you're really pretty, right? And that's to be used to your advantage, baby."

Harry shakes his head. "Niall's the brains - "

Louis stops Harry's words with a hand to his mouth. "None of that. _You_ are the master baker. _You_ are the one that wins over all of these bridezillas with your fondant work. _You_ are the one that creates all the masterpieces around here. Niall does his fair share, but do not discredit your own work. Your own accomplishments. _You_ are the one that's going to wow this fancy new wedding planner. She'll be eating out of your hand by the end of the night. You've just got to _own_ your capabilities."

Someone starts clapping and they both turn to find Niall and his date have entered without them even noticing. "Bravo, Tommo. Bravo. I'm always trying to get this guy to stop being so modest. We wouldn't be where we are without him."

Harry's cheeks pinken. "Hey, Rosie," he greets Niall's date. "This is my boyfriend, Louis. Louis, Rosie."

Louis grins. "Nice to meet you, Rosie. I wasn't sure if Niall was bringing a date along tonight."

"Well, I couldn't be the third wheel, now could I?" Niall snarks.

"What? Like every other night?" Harry smirks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, babe, it's my mum," Louis apologizes, pulling away from Harry. "Let me take this." He leaves the room, wandering downstairs in an effort to keep Harry from overhearing him. "Mum? It's late. Something wrong?"

He hears a sob before she sniffles and replies, "Lou, we need you to come home."

"What's wrong? Is it one of the girls?" Louis tries to keep the panic out of his voice, but the sound of his mum trying to keep it together on the other end has his heart pounding in fear.

"It's Mark. We need you to come home right away."

"What's happened?"

"There's been an accident. He can't - we need you to come home."

Louis frowns. "Is he okay?"

"He's in a coma, honey."

"What?" Louis gasps. "Let me gather my things. I'll be there in a few hours."

"I would've sent Lottie on one of the reindeer, but she's - none of us are really in a state to be travelling."

"Of course. Yeah, it's fine. I'll get Zayn and we'll take the jet."

"Okay. Be careful."

"We will, Mum. Love you. See you soon."

"Love you."

Louis hangs up the phone and takes a moment to catch his breath. Shit. He calls Zayn and then calls Zayn again when he doesn't pick up.

"Louis? I thought you were - "

"Mark's been in an accident," Louis cuts him off. "I've got to go home right away. Will you come with me?"

"What? Yeah, of course, Lou. I'm with Liam. I'll have to - "

"I don't think I'm going to be able to get away until after Christmas," Louis continues. "I'm telling Harry now. You can tell Liam. You might be able to get away to come back down, but I can't - " Louis's breath catches. "I can't just leave him without an explanation."

"Okay. Yeah, I'll tell him. I'll meet you back at the flat."

"Thank you, Zee."

"Good luck," Zayn replies before disconnecting the call.

Louis runs his fingers through his hair, cursing.

"Lou? Is everything okay?" Harry asks from the top of the stairs. He hasn't even put his shirt back on. Louis had pulled it off moments before the call from his mum had come through.

Louis runs up the stairs. "No. It's - it's not. I've got to go home for a bit. Mark's - Mark's been in an accident. He's in a coma."

Harry nods, concern etching his forehead. "Yeah, of course. When are you heading out? Do we need to find you a flight?"

Louis takes a deep breath. "I need to tell you something and - I didn't know how to tell you because Zayn's the only one I've had to tell before and it was so long ago…"

"What is it?"

"Okay." Louis pauses, threading his fingers into Harry's on both hands, standing directly in front of him to hold eye contact. "My stepdad, Mark. He's - he's Santa Claus. I mean, that's his job. And my family. We live at the North Pole and I got to move away for uni and decided to stay for a few years. I wasn't supposed to - well, I'm supposed to take over for Mark, but it wasn't supposed to be for another, like, five to ten years, but now he's injured and I don't think I'm going to be able to make it back until after Christmas - "

Harry pulls away from him. "What are you talking about, Lou? Is this a joke?"

Louis shakes his head, terrified of the way that Harry's looking at him now. The open trust that was clear in every curve of his face a moment ago has disappeared. "It's not a joke, babe. It's all real: Santa, the North Pole, the elves."

Harry shakes his head.

"The magic passes through families, but not necessarily blood. When Mark officially adopted me, I became next in line for the job and inherited part of the magic."

"You're magic?"

Louis nods, slowly holding his hand out to Harry, palm up. He focuses and a foil-wrapped chocolate kiss appears in the center of his hand.

"This is a dream," Harry mutters, eyes widening at the appearance of the chocolate. "Or you've lost it. Maybe we've both lost it."

"It's not a dream," Louis quietly insists. He steps towards Harry, but Harry moves away. "I wish I had more time to explain."

"This is crazy."

"Please, babe, I didn't want to drop this on you like this, but - I couldn't just leave."

Harry shakes his head again. "You should go. Regardless of the rest of this, your stepdad's hurt. You need to be with your family. Just - just go."

Louis tries to take Harry's hand, but Harry keeps pulling away from him. "Harry, please, I don't want to leave you like this."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Lou. This is crazy. And - and you've been lying to me this whole time. Do I even know you?" Harry's final words come out hoarse as his eyes fill with angry confused tears. "Just go."

"Harry - "

"Go."

Louis stares at him, helpless for a long moment. He forces the chocolate kiss into Harry's hand. "I love you, Harry Styles. I'll call you tomorrow. Please answer."

Harry looks away as a tear trickles down his cheek. He's not entirely sure if it's an angry tear or a sad tear. It all seems to be a blur of both.

 

\---

 

Louis finds Liam and Zayn waiting for him at their flat. Liam is eyeing him in a way that Louis isn't sure what to do about. It seems to be suspicious and fascinated at the same time.

"I've got to pack," Louis tells them shortly.

"I thought Harry would be - " Liam starts.

Louis turns and snaps at him. "Harry is pissed that I've been lying to him for months and I don't have time to deal with it at the moment. Mark is in a fucking coma and my mum and sisters are there without me. I need to - I need to get there."

Louis can practically hear the look that Liam and Zayn are sharing as soon as he's turned back towards his bedroom. There's a long beat of silence. Louis hates it. He doesn't want Liam to hate him, too.

"He's just upset," Zayn apologizes for him. "I didn't - " He drops his voice, but Louis can still hear him. "I didn't think Harry would react badly. Even if he did wait to tell him. It's not exactly an easy thing to tell someone."

"Harry's just shocked. He'll - he'll think it over and it'll be fine."

"But Louis won't be able to come back for a bit. I mean - even magic has its limits," Zayn whispers.

"Even Santa magic?"

Zayn snorts. "Christmas," he corrects him. "Christmas magic. And it's directly effected by Christmas spirit."

"I have so many questions and I expect you to answer every damn one when there is time, mister."

Louis can hear the smile in Zayn's voice. "I'll answer everything, my love. Just as soon as we've got this situation figured out."

"Okay, I guess I should go," Liam mutters. "Louis needs you."

Louis hears them kiss and half-heartedly tosses more clothes onto his bed. "Liam?" he calls.

Liam appears at his door a moment later. "Yeah, Louis?"

"Sorry," he tells him, shortly. "I can't - It's just…"

"I hope everything's okay with your dad," Liam tells him, waving away his apology.

"I'm glad Zayn's found you," Louis replies with a small smile.

Liam grins.

 

\---

 

Harry doesn't sleep. He lies in bed and stares at the ceiling. He thinks about Louis and then he thinks about how he was planning to decorate the bakery for Christmas on Monday. Mistletoe and tinsel and lights all sit in a box downstairs waiting for him. Louis had promised that he'd help with the small tree they'd put up in the corner and he'd insisted they go get a real tree for Harry's flat, promising to help him carry it up the stairs. He'd promised to help decorate it and go gift shopping with Harry next weekend. All these promises bounce around Harry's head and they turn to tears cascading down Harry's face. Some of them feel sad and some of them are still angry. He doesn't want to talk to Louis because he lied to him and kept this huge part of himself from Harry. He needs to talk to Louis because, over the last six months, he's become his person. He doesn't know who else will tell him exactly what he needs to hear and he doesn't even know what that is.

"Louis lives at the North Pole," Harry says the words aloud in the empty room. "Louis is the next Santa Claus."

Even hearing the words again (and again and again as Harry keeps saying them in hope that they will make more sense) does not feel any more real than they did the first time Louis told him. Was that only hours ago?

Harry's alarm makes him realize that he didn't sleep at all and now he has to get up. He has to continue his life as if nothing has happened, when he feels like everything has changed. How can he go downstairs and make muffins and scones and bread when Louis is gone and Louis's Santa.

Luckily, Harry has a system and he's been doing this every day for years and his body can operate without the assistance of his brain. He runs on autopilot. His brain is still filled with LouisSantaGoneLouisSantaGone, but his hands fill the display case, open the store, and serve his customers.

Liam makes an appearance mid-morning. Harry greets him and doesn't think anything of his visit until he utters the words "Zayn told me."

Harry's brain screeches to a halt, quickly glancing around the bakery to find that it's only him and Liam. "He - he told you?"

Liam nods. "Yeah. I was at their flat last night when Louis called."

Harry's heart skips at the sound of Louis's name. Hearing someone else speak of him assures him that it wasn't all an absurd dream. "He didn't - he didn't tell me," Harry stutters. "Not until - until last night. I - I don't know if he was ever going to tell me."

Liam reaches over and pulls Harry into an awkward hug with the counter between them. "Of course he would've. He's in love with you."

Harry bites back the sob that suddenly rises to his throat. "Then why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know," Liam replies. "I don't know. Zayn wasn't really sure why he hadn't told you yet."

"Zayn hadn't told you, though?"

Liam shakes his head. "It wasn't exactly his secret to share - well, other than the whole moving to the North Pole with Louis thing."

"Huh?"

"Zayn's kind of his right-hand man," Liam tells him. "He's promised to stay with him."

"But what about you?"

"We haven't decided anything yet. I mean, moving away is a lot to think about, you know?"

Harry nods. "We didn't even - I don't even - "

"He's supposed to call, right?" Liam assures him.

"I don't - Liam, I don't even know if I want to talk to him."

Liam frowns. "You two always want to talk to each other. Even when you're furious with each other."

Harry shakes his head. "I don't know how to talk to him when I can't even decide if I'm more angry or sad or - fuck, what am I supposed to do with this? My boyfriend's the next Santa? How am I supposed to react to that? How do you even process that?"

"Talk about it? I can - I can come back by later if you want to talk," Liam offers. "My boyfriend's just his co-worker and I'm a little blown away by the whole thing."

"If that offer to talk involves alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol."

"Alcohol?" Niall suddenly enters the front. "What's this about alcohol? Am I invited?"

Liam and Harry exchange a look - one hesitant and the other ready to insist.

"Of course, Ni," Harry tells him. "My place tonight."

"What's the occasion?"

"He's pissed at Louis," Liam tells him.

Niall's cheerful demeanor disappears in a flash. "Do I need to kick his ass? What happened?"

"Just been lying to me about who he is. What he does. Where he lives."

"I thought him and Zayn were living together," Niall replies with a frown, turning to Liam. "Weren't you there last night?"

Liam winces. "He's exaggerating. Louis does live with Zayn. It's just - not a permanent arrangement - him living in town."

"Or the country," Harry mutters. "Or the fucking continent."

Niall looks back and forth between the other two men until a customer interrupts them. Harry plasters a smile on his face and bags two muffins for the lady and her son.

"Louis and Zayn had to leave town last night," Liam quickly explains to Niall under his breath. "There was an accident with Louis's dad and his family needed him home. Zayn went for moral support. He kind of dropped a huge bombshell on Harry before he left. It's not - " Liam pauses. "Not so much important what it was as it is that Harry feels that he's been lied to."

 

\---

 

Louis isn't sure how to explain the way his heart thudded in his chest when he saw Mark lying in the makeshift hospital bed. He'd thought the man invincible.

Louis's mum, Jay, holds his hand, guiding him over to the chairs at Mark's bedside. "The doctor said he's healing - just slowly," she reassures her son. "If he wasn't, well, Santa, then he probably wouldn't have made it. We're lucky the blast didn't hit him any closer as it is."

"Have they figured out what caused the explosion?" Louis asks. He hasn't been to the electronics factory yet to see the damage, but he'd been told it was only half-standing.

She shakes her head. "The emergency-elves are looking into it."

"Who else was injured?"

Jay sighs. "There are four elves being treated for burns and there were two that didn't make it. Ronald and Percy."

Louis's hands shake as he takes in the news. He remembers Ronald, an elf with dark red hair and an infectious laugh, teaching him how to build a remote control car. Ronald taught him all the tricks - which wheels were better for traction versus speed, which batteries lasted longer, how to attach a camera to the front end to spy on people. Louis remembers meeting him on his first trip to the North Pole before his mum and Mark got married. He'd been shorter than Ronald back then and really unsure about how to feel about moving to the North Pole. Ronald had gathered some of the younger elves to have a massive snowball fight for Louis's entertainment. It'd been the first time Louis felt like he could really fit in at the North Pole amongst all these elves.

"How's Izzy?" he whispers, recalling her budding relationship with Ronald the last time he'd been here.

Jay shakes her head. "She's - she's being treated for burns. Penny is with her."

"And - Reg? That was - Percy's husband, right?" Louis asks. He didn't know Percy very well, but he'd still mourn his unexpected passing. He'd still check up on his loved ones.

"Lou, you don't need to - "

"Mum, I do. They - they need to feel how much we care. How much Mark cares. He can't do anything right now, but you know he'd be checking up on all of them if he was awake. He'd be organizing an entire team to make sure they're okay. To make sure they want for nothing while they process their grief."

She nods. "You're right. He would. Just - don't spread yourself too thin, darling. You've already got a lot on your plate with taking care of Christmas prep."

"I know, but this place is a well-oiled machine," Louis insists. "Zayn's already checking up on everything for me. We'll have a plan in place by the end of the day. Have they planned anything for the funerals?"

Jay shrugs, eyes filling with tears. "I hadn't even thought to ask. It's just - it's been so much. I can't - I've just been trying to stay calm for the girls and - "

Louis wraps his arms around his mother's shoulders. "It's okay, Mum. Don't worry about anything. You stay here with Mark. I'll take care of everything."

 

\---

 

"Okay, the good thing is that there's still three weeks before Christmas," Zayn begins. "Everything is running on schedule. Other than the electronics inventory that was completely destroyed. If we can move some elves around…" Zayn studies his notes on the tablet for a moment. "I think we can pull some elves from the wrapping department. We'll have to move the electronics department into the storage facility next to woodworking, but there should be plenty of room there. I have Preston gathering a crew to empty the space right now."

"And where are they moving it to?" Louis asks, barely glancing up from his own tablet.

 

\---

 

On the third morning after Louis's disappearance, Harry wakes up to find a present on the pillow next to him. He doesn't have time to contemplate its arrival until after he's ran downstairs to slide a batch of pastries into the oven. He's overslept and the store is supposed to be open in twenty minutes, barely giving him time to get anything into the display case. He starts the coffee and runs back upstairs to get dressed when he notices the present again.

It's small enough to carry back downstairs with him, so he takes it down to the kitchen. The perfect white bow atop the shiny red wrapping paper taunts him as he goes about preparing for the morning rush. There's barely time to wonder how the present got here or who sent it - although he's assuming it's something to do with Louis on both counts, but he doesn't know why he's sent him a present when Harry's been ignoring his calls.

Harry's not even sure how time zones work between here and the North Pole. There's got to be a time difference, he supposes, but there's only two people he knows to ask and neither of them are here. Does it even matter? Does Santa even need sleep? Does he hibernate? Does he sleep every night like normal people? Is there even time to sleep when the real Santa is out for the count and you've suddenly had to take over all his duties?

"What's this?" Niall asks, picking up the present on his way to the office. "Early Christmas present? You shouldn't have."

"I didn't," Harry grumbles. "I think it's from Louis."

"You think? You haven't looked?"

Harry hates having to keep this from Niall, but he doesn't feel like the North Pole's existence is his secret to tell. At least he's got Liam to talk to about it. He wonders if they'd know if he told Niall. Is Louis keeping an eye on him? Santa's supposed to always know when you're sleeping and when you're awake, right?

"Harry?" Niall interrupts his spiraling thoughts.

"Left anonymously. I just suspect it's him."

"Why don't we open it?"

Harry's across the room, snatching it out of his hands before Niall has a chance to tug on the ribbon. "No. I just - I'll open it later."

Niall raises his hand in surrender. "Okay, okay."

Harry moves takes the box and leaves it on the steps that lead up to his flat. "The Donnelly wedding is tomorrow, so I need time to - "

Niall nods. "I've just got to grab a few things and I'll take over up front," he promises.

 

Harry turns on his cake playlist and dances and bakes and finishes a wedding cake. He tells Niall he's heading upstairs and trips over the box on the stairs, catching himself just before his knee jammed into a corner. Curses fill his brain and a few escape his mouth and then he's grabbing the box and continuing up the stairs.

He showers and makes dinner before he sits down to stare at it some more.

He hasn't talked to Louis since he left. Louis's called every evening, though. He's called and he's left sweet voicemails telling him he's missed him and he loves him. Harry listens to each one and saves them, listening to them all over again each time Louis calls and leaves a new one.

It stares at him as he eats his chicken and pasta. Every bite inspires a new idea of what might be inside. Every swallow has him questioning if he even wants it at all.

Finally, he sits his plate in the sink and returns to tug the bow loose. It's a perfect wrapping job - of course it is - all perfectly curled ribbon and creased corners. He opens the top to find an envelope sitting above pale tissue paper. Script he recognizes as Louis's is scrawled across the front: 'baby'. Harry bites his lip. One word filling him with a hurricane of emotions. He's only slightly ashamed of the way his finger traces the letters as if he can feel Louis's touch. He takes a deep breath and opens it. A simple card is inside with Louis's writing filling it.

 

Harry, my love, I heard (Liam told Zayn) that you were in need of a new phone after cracking your screen the other night. I hope you'll use it to talk to me soon. I love you and I miss you and I'd like to be able to tell you I'm sorry. I'd like to explain. Please, baby.

 

Harry flips the card over to find the opposite side blank. He reads the note again before returning it to its envelope and setting it aside. The phone resembles an iPhone, but Harry can immediately tell that its somehow fancier - more technologically advanced. It has a bright pink sparkly case which Harry immediately loves. He finds instructions inside the box telling him that it's already synced to his phone and basic operating instructions. The instructions are signed by Zayn and Harry suddenly knows the first person he wants to call.

Zayn doesn't answer, but Harry leaves a message requesting he call him back in the next few hours. He almost answers automatically when it rings a few moments later, but barely catches himself to see that the caller ID says 'Lou'. He lets it go to voicemail.

 

\---

 

Zayn doesn't call back until the next morning. Luckily, Harry's scheduled help for the day so that he can deliver the Donnelly wedding cake.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Harry," Zayn replies. He sounds exhausted.

"You okay?"

"Just been really busy," Zayn says. "Louis's been trying to talk to you, so I was surprised to find you'd called me instead."

Harry sighs. "I just - I don't know if I can have this huge conversation with him over the phone. I just - I don't understand why he's lied to me all these months."

"He was terrified to tell you. This job - it's here and yours is there and - it's enough to break any relationship. He thought he had more time."

Harry bites his lip as he tries not to cry into the blueberry cheesecake muffin batter in front of him.

"He's been miserable. I mean - he's putting on a good front and taking care of everyone, but the only time he allows himself is when he calls you." Zayn sighs. "I hope you know he loves you."

"I know," Harry replies in a small voice. "I just - I wish I could come see him. Talk it out in person."

"Harry, I can get you here if you want to see him."

Harry pauses, surprised. "Soon?"

"The jet takes a couple hours each way," Zayn replies. "I can have it there this afternoon if you want to come."

"Okay." Harry's almost shocked at his own response, but he's got to deliver this cake this afternoon and he's almost positive he can get Niall and the others to cover for him tomorrow and then it's the weekend anyways and he'd be off. "You can get me back by Monday, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Are you sure? This is okay?" Harry asks.

"Harry, he needs you. Not a soul up here would argue the fact if they knew what was going on. Come fix Santa."

A giggle bubbles up Harry's throat. "I'm not used to that yet."

"Well, he's not technically Santa yet. And just think of it like 'Mr. President' or 'Prime Minister' or 'Your Honor'. Just a fancy title for a prestigious job of sorts."

"Mr. Claus?"

"Exactly. I'll text you where to meet the jet. Should be there in a couple hours and you can take off whenever after that."

"Alright."

"Should I tell Louis you're coming?" Zayn asks.

"I - I dunno. I guess."

"He'll be excited to see you, Harry. Promise."

"Thanks, Zayn."

 

\---

 

"Pack a bag. You're going away for the weekend," Harry greets Liam.

"What? No, I've got - "

"Pack warm, we're going to the North Pole."

Liam gapes at him for a moment. "What?"

"Weekend trip. North Pole. Pack warm." Harry grins.

"You fix things with Louis, then?"

Harry's face falls. "No. Not yet. That's what I'm going for." He clears his throat. "But I don't want two hours or however long it'll be on a fancy magical jet by myself to overthink things and I think bringing you along will be an appropriate 'thank you' gift for Zayn."

Liam smiles, slowly. "So he doesn't know I'm coming?"

"Are you coming?" Harry grins again.

"Of course I'm coming." He gestures Harry into his flat and starts packing.

 

\---

 

Zayn is waiting when the jet lands. Louis had been pulled away for something, but swore it wouldn't take long.

Liam steps out first and Zayn's jaw drops for a moment before he's running up to him. "Babe, what're you doing here?"

Liam grins. "Harry thought I'd make a good 'thank you' present." He's wrapped into a hug a moment later and lifted off his feet in a twirl.

"God, I've missed you. I was planning to ask you up soon or else come down for a weekend."

"Harry didn't want to fly alone," Liam replies.

"Good surprise?" Harry asks, stepping up behind them.

Zayn lets Liam go just long enough to hug Harry. "The best. You didn't have to do this, but thank you so much."

Harry smiles. "You're welcome. Where's Lou?" He glances around, half-expecting him to appear.

"He had to take care of something and sent me in his stead, but he swore it wouldn't take long."

Harry's smile fades a bit as he nods. "Should we take our stuff to our rooms or?"

Zayn nods. "Louis's hoping you'll be staying in his room, but has a room just down the hall - "

"I'll be staying in his room," Harry interrupts.

"And you'll be staying with me?" Zayn asks. "Although, I'll warn you it's a bit of a mess - "

Liam laughs. "I'm used to your place in London, Zee. I think I can handle it."

"It's just, I would've cleaned up a bit if I'd been expecting you."

"Oh, really?"

"Well, I would've tried. We've - we've been really busy," Zayn admits.

"How's Louis's dad?" Harry asks.

"He's been stable, but took a bit of a turn last night. They've got him back to a stable condition again, but - " Zayn shrugs. "They're not really sure what they're dealing with. It's - the Christmas magic saved him, but they aren't sure it's going to properly save him."

Harry frowns. "How're the girls taking it? And his mum?"

"Louis's holding it together," Zayn replies. "They're all kind of a mess with worry, but Louis's keeping the place running and keeping them all in as good of spirits as he can."

"Taking care of everyone but himself?" Harry asks.

Zayn nods.

 

\---

 

Harry's wandering around Louis's flat when he feels someone watching him.

"It's really good to see you, baby," Louis says from the doorway. "Especially good to see you here."

Harry shakes his head with a smile. "You can't call me that."

Louis grins. "Baby?"

"You know it'll just make me a submissive little thing that won't even make you explain yourself."

Louis crosses the room and pulls him into a hug. "Okay. That's fair," he murmurs into his ear. "How was the flight?"

"I brought Liam," he informs him.

"Yeah? No wonder Zayn's disappeared."

Harry chuckles. "It was a pretty good 'thank you' present if I say so myself."

Louis hums. "Not sure I could top that one."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. Just been busy."

Harry frowns. "Zayn says you've been taking care of everyone but yourself."

He sighs. "There's a lot to do. I'm just trying to keep everything running."

"Have you seen your dad?"

"I saw him when I got here. He's in a coma. Not much to see."

"Lou, you can still go talk to him."

Louis shakes his head. "I can't talk to him. I'll talk to him when he wakes up."

"And if he doesn't?" Harry gently asks.

He blinks away tears. "Then I'm not allowed to be mad at him, am I?"

"Lou \- "

He pulls away from Harry's hold, striding across the room. "I don't want to talk about this." He wipes away a few stray tears with his back turned to Harry. "I came to see if you'd like a tour of the place."

Harry bites his lip, quickly debating his options. "If you don't want to talk about your dad, I think we better talk about us. The tour can wait until later. Tomorrow, even. Are you done for the day?"

Louis huffs out a laugh. "I'm never done."

"Tell somebody you're taking the night off," Harry insists. "You've got to take time to recharge."

He shakes his head. "Zayn's a bit busy to be taking over. And - "

"What about your sisters? Your mum? Surely one of them would like a distraction for the evening."

"I'll check with Fizzy," Louis concedes after a moment.

A short phone call later, it's all settled. Harry's wandered off to the kitchen to see what there is to cook for a late dinner. Food always softens arguments in his experience.

"You don't have to cook, love," Louis tells him.

"I want to. And I'm hungry. Aren't you?"

Louis doesn't want to admit that he can't remember the last time he'd ate a proper meal, so he just shrugs.

"That's what I thought. Not making anything fancy, promise."

They're quiet as Harry continues to prepare their meal. Louis wanders over to put on some music to give himself something else to focus on. He questions his choice a moment later as Harry starts to sashay back and forth across the kitchen. The sway of his hips is mesmerizing.

He fries up eggs and bacon, filling the kitchen with mouthwatering aromas. Louis tries not to drool as a plate is set before him.

"Eat," Harry tells him. "Then we'll talk."

Louis doesn't need to be told twice, devouring his serving and looking back towards the stove for more. Harry just chuckles and brings over the rest of the bacon between bites of his own food. Louis finishes the bacon and goes to clean up, leaving Harry to finish at his own pace.

A few minutes later, Harry sets his empty plate next to the sink and carries his mug towards the couch. Louis follows a few moments later, leaving the dishes to air-dry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asks. "I understand not telling me the first - month, maybe, but - Lou, it's going on six months. I was thinking about asking you to move in with me. Was this not - are you not serious about us?"

Louis shakes his head and then nods. "I mean - no, yes, I'm serious about us, Haz. I've never been so serious about another person. I just - I was scared and then as time went on, it just became more and more difficult to bring it up. It's not an excuse. I should've told you months ago. I was terrified it would be the end of us, though, babe. You've got the bakery with Niall and your family and I can't just - rip you away from all that. I can't expect you to just leave everything - "

"No, you can't. But that doesn't mean you get to decide for me," Harry interrupts. "You don't get to decide that I'm going to choose all of that over this. Over you. You have to give me the choice - "

"It's not an easy choice! And I didn't think I'd have to leave anytime soon. I wasn't supposed to be taking over as Santa for another ten years or more! I thought I had time! I thought Mark was going to be around for - for everything. He's not supposed to just - just leave me like this." His voice cracks over the last word and suddenly he's breaking in front of Harry and Harry's anger evaporates. "We're supposed to have more time."

Louis doesn't hesitate when Harry pulls him into his arms, just presses his face to Harry's shoulder and sobs. He's been pushing it all down and holding it together, but Harry's the one person he feels that he can fall apart with. He cries for Mark and he cries for his relationship with Harry - he's still not sure what's going to happen - and he cries for his mum and his sisters and their feelings about Mark. He cries until he can't cry any longer and then he stays in Harry's arms because he never wants to be anywhere else.

Louis falls asleep, exhaustion of the last few days overtaking him. Harry carries him to bed and climbs in next to him; Louis curls into his side without waking.

 

\---

 

Harry wakes before Louis and wanders into the other room with the intention of starting on something for breakfast. He lets out a startled shout when he finds - an elf? \- in the kitchen already. Louis comes stumbling into the room, asking what's the matter.

"I'm sorry," the elf replies, giving Louis a little bow. "I was just preparing your tea and toast, sir. I didn't mean to startle anyone." Her large eyes are fixed on Harry and there's a slight blush high on her cheeks.

"Winny, it's fine, love. I didn't get around to warning Harry about - " He gestures vaguely around. " - He'll take chamomile, please. And maybe a couple muffins? If it's not any trouble?"

Harry frowns, about to protest when Winny claps and disappears. He's left staring at the place she'd just been, mouth attempting to form words but refusing to out of shock.

Louis chuckles. "That was Winny," he informs him. "She's kind of my…"

"House elf?"

"Yes!" He pauses at the disappointed look on Harry's face. "No! Not like - not like in Harry Potter. She's - she's not like a slave or anything. She's paid and all that, but she's kind of - the housekeeper? And she makes me tea in the morning."

There's a pop and Winny reappears at the small kitchen table. "I'm so happy you've gotten your appetite back, sir. Mary just whipped up a batch of your favorite apple muffins this morning. She'll be so happy to hear you requested one for yourself and your… guest?" She pauses here, looking expectantly at Harry.

"Oh, yeah. Winny, this is Harry. Harry, Winny. He'll be here for the weekend."

"Thank you for the tea and the muffin," Harry tells her. "It's lovely to meet you." He offers his hand to shake and Winny's face breaks into a grin.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, sir. Do you have chamomile every morning or would you like me to mix things up?"

"Oh, I'm not as picky as Lou," Harry assures her. "Don't go to any trouble on my account."

"It's not trouble, sir."

"Winny, thanks for everything, but we've got some things to talk about. Could you give us an hour or so? Actually, could you knock for the weekend?"

Winny's cheeks flush as she nods. "Of course, sir. I'll knock." She disappears with a small pop and Harry takes a slow sip of tea.

"You didn't need to embarrass her," Harry teases.

"What? You don't think walking in on us would've embarrassed her?" Louis points out with a raised eyebrow.

"Awful optimistic about the weekend, huh?"

Louis bites back a smile. "Hopeful, more like." He steps closer to him to wrap an arm around his waist. "I've missed you."

Harry nods and kisses Louis's forehead. "We do need to talk," he reminds him.

"Eat first." Louis's stomach growls in agreement and Harry grins.

Harry hums as he takes one of the muffins and sniffs it, curious. "These are your favorite muffins?"

"Yes," Louis replies with a smirk. "Don't be jealous."

Harry shoots him a small glare before taking a bite. "Holy - is there magic in this, too? Who makes these?"

Louis laughs. "I'll introduce you to Mary on the tour later."

"Do you really have the time to give me a tour?" Harry asks. "You’re the big guy right now, right? I mean, it's okay if you delegate me off to someone else for a bit - "

Louis's hand darts out to grab Harry's hand. "No, baby. I'm not delegating you away. I can work on the move. And I'm not spending any of this weekend away from you. Unless I piss you off and you want away from me."

A soft smile crosses Harry's lips as he returns to his muffin and tea.

"Are you still mad?" Louis hesitantly asks after a long moment.

Harry sighs. "You're hard to be mad at, Lou. You can't go making my decisions for me, though."

"It's a big decision," Louis insists. "And - and it's all for my benefit - "

"No, it's not. Moving somewhere to be with you is not all for your benefit. If I want to be with you, then that's the benefit for me, okay?"

"So if I'd asked - "

"You still haven't asked," Harry reminds him with a glare. "You haven't asked if this is something I want. You've just assumed that I don't and decided to be miserable without me."

Louis stares down at his tea for a long moment. "Okay," he says, looking up to Harry. "Harry, if I move up here to be Santa full-time, would you come with me?" He tries to remain stoic, but he's chewing on the inside of his cheek and his foot is desperate to start bouncing.

"Not right now," Harry replies, reaching over to set a hand on Louis's leg. "Okay? I've had a few days to think about this. And right now? I can't. But I'd like to eventually."

"Eventually?" Louis asks, the word sounding ridiculously hopeful coming from his lips.

Harry nods. "Eventually. I can't just - I can't just leave Niall. The bakery - we've worked really hard to make it as successful as it is. And - I haven't figured out the whole plan. That's something we'd need to talk about. And - and I'd have to explain everything to Niall. I - I wasn't sure if I was allowed to tell him about you and all of this and - "

Louis cuts him off with a kiss. He climbs into his lap and knocks over Harry's tea, ignoring the mess in favor of tasting chamomile tea and cinnamon and apples and Harry on his lips. Harry laughs into his mouth and their teeth clack together, causing both of them to wince slightly. Then Louis's grinning and hugging him and neither of them want to let go. Hugging turns back to kissing and kissing turns into a need to be as close as possible.

"I love you," Harry breathes.

Louis wonders how he ever thought he could survive without hearing those words from this man's lips. He tugs his shirt off over his head, suddenly aware of the amount of Harry's skin that is available for his perusal. He doesn't give Harry the time to enjoy the newly bared skin; he kisses one of Harry's nipples and then presses his tongue flat against it. Harry's breath catches and Louis proceeds to lick and nibble and rub at all four nipples until Harry's begging him - nothing specific, just a constant pleading mixed with his name. Harry's hips jerk up, searching for friction.

"One of these days, I'm going to make you come without even touching your cock or your arse," Louis murmurs.

Harry whimpers and pulls Louis up into a kiss. His hands travel down to trace the outline of Louis's cock and then Louis's jerking away, shoving his remaining clothes off. Harry leans forward and takes him into his mouth before Louis has time to react - a low moan climbing its way out of his throat. His fingers thread into Harry's hair and tug.

"I can't - I - " Louis stutters.

Harry's mouth continues its assault and Louis's a bit embarrassed to be coming a moment later. Cum dribbles out the corner of Harry's mouth as he looks up at him and Louis has to close his eyes. The image stays behind his eyelids, though. He doesn't realize he's trembling until Harry pulls him down into his lap a moment later. He opens his eyes to see Harry's tongue darting out to lick away the mess.

His mouth is on Harry's before another second has passed. The taste of himself mixed with Harry and a hint of cinnamon grounds him. It's like this was a dream and he's waking up to kissing a man better than he could've ever dreamed up.

"Lou, can you - " Harry starts. "Touch me. Please."

Louis doesn't need to be asked twice, shoving Harry's pants out of the way to pull his cock out. It's one of his favorite things - Harry's cock. The size and weight of it; the way it curves to the left just a bit.

He starts to move to the floor, but Harry pulls him into another kiss, so he wraps his hand around it instead. Harry shudders beneath him with a little moan. Their kiss turns into a sharing of breath, rather than an actual activity as Harry gets distracted by Louis's hand. Before Harry, Louis never realized the immense pleasure that could be gleaned from someone's breath against your lips. He feels every sigh, every moan, every whisper of his name against his mouth as he brings Harry to completion. He kisses him once more and then drops to the floor to clean him with his mouth. He wants to taste him. He wants to have Harry in his mouth and then kiss him again, tasting both of them together.

Harry cringes away, but Louis's gentle - Louis's always so gentle with Harry. Tears are pricking the edges of Harry's eyes by the time he's returning to kiss him. Louis wipes them away with the back of his hand, smiling down at him.

"I love you so much, baby," Louis whispers before kissing him.

"I want to be with you," Harry tells him. "What do you want?"

"I want this. Right here. As often as possible and then every day," Louis replies. "I want you. However I can have you."

Harry smiles. "Good."

 


	4. Chapter 4

\---

 

"You've made a plan then?" Liam asks on the jet the next afternoon. "You and Louis?"

"Until Mark gets better, we're going to try to switch off every other weekend," Harry tells him. "So he's coming weekend after next and then two weeks later, I'll fly back up to him for the weekend. If he's still there by Christmas, I'll be doing Christmas Eve with my family alone and then going with him back up there for Christmas day with his family. But hopefully Mark's better before then. Louis's hopeful. He said Christmas magic was the strongest force he knew of."

Liam nods. "But what about after Christmas? Zayn said he'd take January off and stay with me. Beyond that all depends on Louis. He said he wouldn't make any promises that he couldn't keep."

Harry smiles. "I'm glad you two are figuring things out."

"Did Louis say he's coming back, then? After Mark gets better?"

Harry nods. "He's not supposed to take over as Santa yet and he won't have to be at Mark's side for training even for another few years."

"I'm really glad you two are figuring things out, too," Liam tells him. "I'm sorry I'm drilling you. It's just - I don't like all this up in the air business. I like to have a plan and Zayn - he's committed to Louis. He promised January to me, though. It's their easiest time of year. They give the elves a couple weeks' vacation - which most of them refuse," he adds with a laugh. "And that's when Santa takes vacation if he so chooses. He said Mark usually includes him on their family vacations."

Harry smiles. "Yeah, Lou said Zayn's a part of the family. Even if he does have his own family."

 

\---

 

Harry frowns down at his phone. "Zayn's calling."

Liam shrugs.

"Zayn? Everything okay? We just landed."

"Harry, it's Mark. He - he didn't make it, Harry."

Harry gasps. "What?"

"He's gone. Louis - he's with his mum and sisters right now, but he wanted you to know."

"How - I thought he was doing better?"

Zayn sighs. "He - " Harry can hear the way his throat is closing up with unshed tears. "They did everything they could. It was - it was sudden. He just - his heart couldn't take it."

"Is Louis okay? Are you okay?"

"What's going on?" Liam asks, eyes widening at Harry's inquiries. "What's happened?"

"Louis's holding it together for everyone else. Like he always does."

"Does he need me there? When's the funeral?"

Liam's face falls.

"Couple days, I guess. I know you've got work - "

"I'll talk to Niall. We can figure something out," Harry insists. "Just let me know when the funeral's going to be."

"Okay, Harry. I'll text you the details. I'm sending the jet for Lottie as soon as you two are unloaded."

"Tell Lou - I don't know. Tell him I'll call later."

 

\---

 

"How was your weekend?" Niall asks Harry upon arriving at his flat.

Harry drops his bag and collapses on the couch next to Niall. "It was good. But Zayn called when we landed… And Louis's dad didn't make it. Something about his heart. I don't really know. But I need - "

"To go back? Yeah, of course," Niall immediately agrees. "When's the funeral? Can you work tomorrow? I'll call Kama and Theseus. They should be able to cover a few days."

Harry sighs and pulls Niall into a one-armed hug. "You're the best."

Niall shrugs him off. "Yeah. I know. You guys have figured stuff out?"

"Me and Lou? Yeah. Well, we were both pretty optimistic about his dad's condition… This kind of changes things…"

"He expected to take over the family business or something?" Niall asks. "Be the top spy or assassin or whatever?"

Harry laughs, surprised. "He's not a spy. Or an assassin, Niall."

Niall shrugs. "You and Liam and super secretive about him and Zayn. What am I supposed to think they do?"

Harry shakes his head. "Yeah, well… It is a pretty big secret. But - Louis agreed that you needed to know. I was just hoping to wait 'til he was here to tell you."

"Is he a wizard like Harry Potter?" Niall lifts an eyebrow, waiting for Harry to tell him.

"Okay, you're probably going to think I'm crazy. But he's not here to prove anything. And I guess you'll just have to trust me."

"Spit it out."

"Louis's dad is - was Santa Claus. And Louis's supposed to be the next - the now, I guess, Santa." Harry frowns as he processes all the tense changes.

Niall laughs. It's what Harry had expected, but he still isn't sure how he's supposed to convince Niall that Santa is not only real, but related to - er - _is_ Louis. Harry's brain freezes a moment. His boyfriend is Santa Claus. His boyfriend is _Santa Claus_.

"You cannot expect me to fall for that, Haz. Where does he really work? The government? The mafia?" Niall asks, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard. "Is he - "

"I'm not kidding, Niall. I know it sounds crazy - "

"Bloody bonkers is what is sounds. What the hell was he doing living in London, then? Shouldn't he be at the North Pole?"

"He is at the North Pole now," Harry replies. "It's bloody amazing there, too. You can ask Liam. He's - "

"In on the joke, too, is he? It's not even April 1st. How elaborate is this prank gonna go, mate?"

Harry sighs, laying his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

 

\---

 

"How are you? Do you need anything?"

Louis smiles on the screen, a tired smile with no crinkles at the corners of his bloodshot eyes. "It's just good to see you, baby. Was your flight okay?"

"Yeah, it was fine. I told Niall about the whole Santa thing." Harry coughs. "He - uh - didn't believe me."

"I wouldn't have expected him to. He lost faith in Santa years ago."

"Niall? Really? But he's - he's so…"

A sad smile. "Happy like a kid?" Harry shrugs and nods. "Yeah, he is. That's not an act, but he - well, I shouldn't say. That's his story to share."

"Is it - does it feel different now? Your magic?" Harry asks.

Louis sighs. "Yes and no. There's - more, but Marvin said it should take a few days to completely transfer." He closes his eyes for a moment and then blinks away tears. "And then he said there might be an adjustment period. Supposed to be - well, it's supposed to be a bit overwhelming at first."

Harry nods. "I can stay if you think it'd help to have me there. Or not. I'm coming up for the - I'm coming Wednesday. I can stay through the weekend at least. Longer if you - "

Louis shakes his head. "I don't want to mess up you and Niall's - "

"I already talked to Niall. Yeah, he thinks the Santa thing's a joke, but he's already called Kama and Theseus about taking on more hours this week and possibly into next week if you need me."

Louis glances down and there are tears clinging to his eyes when he looks back up. "Thank you."

"You need me, I'm there. That's how this works," he reminds him, gesturing between himself and Louis on the screen. "Do you want to talk about it? Or talk about something else?"

Louis's eyes drift upward as he blinks away tears. "Literally anything else, please."

"Okay. I got Mary's recipe _almost_ figured out."

Louis laughs - it comes out like a croak, but it's definitely a laugh. "You know she's an elf and they've got their own set of magic, right? It's probably - "

"No, no, no. She promised me that I would be able to make them myself eventually."

Louis wonders if this is true because there isn't magic involved or because Mary is already expecting Harry to become Mr. Claus. He doesn't voice either theory, though. "She wouldn't give you the recipe?"

Harry grins. "She said I had to work for it. She wasn't going to hand it over and give you another reason to return south."

Louis bites his cheeks, eyes twinkling.

"Besides, they do taste amazing. I think they'd do well in the shop."

"I'm sure they would, love." Louis frowns. "Wait, do you have any weddings this week? You can't be skipping out on those - "

"I don't, babe. I don't. I've got two next week, but I'll be fine as long as I make it back Wednesday night. They're both weekend weddings," Harry assures him. "I'm coming. Stop trying to stop me."

"I don't want to stop you," Louis insists. "I just - I want you here, but I don't want anything to mess up your business. You and Niall have worked really hard to get to where you are. I don't want to put that in jeopardy. For anything."

"Maybe Zayn needs to invent some teleportation devices," Harry suggests with a grin. "Make it easier to be in a long distance relationship."

Louis huffs. "Yeah. He's been working on that in his spare time, actually. It takes magic, though. And he hasn't got any."

Harry snorts. "You've at least told him that, right?"

"Oh, he figured that out ages ago. He's been working with my magic, but it was limited. Magic is finicky. It's hard to let it out without using it."

"Wait, so how does the whole Christmas Eve thing work? If Santa can travel that fast - "

"That's a one-night-only thing," Louis cuts him off. "Mark could pretty much teleport himself, but just himself. And he said it took quite a bit of juice, so it wasn't something he could be doing regularly."

Harry frowns. "Well, that's unfortunate."

Louis shrugs. "Wish it could be so simple, babe. We'll have to figure out - well, everything, but - I'm knackered."

"Yeah, I should be getting to bed, too," Harry easily agrees. "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Love you, baby." Louis blows a kiss at the camera.

Harry pretends to catch it and put it in his pocket. "I love you, too. Sleep well."

"Night."

 

\---

 

Harry is surprised to find an elf waiting for him on the jet when he arrives Wednesday afternoon. "Hello," he says. "I'm Harry."

The elf grins. "I'm Lionel. Louis sent me to accompany you, since you don't like flying alone."

"Oh, that's - that's nice of him. And you."

"I've been assigned to your care, sir."

"Oh." Harry waves his hand. "No need for all that, I'm just 'Harry'. Why - why do I need someone assigned to me?"

Lionel's left eyebrow lifts, surprised. "Louis didn't tell you?"

"Well, no?"

"Oh, we're taking off," Lionel comments. "I wasn't sure how fast it would register your presence."

"Wait, go back to what Louis didn't tell me, please." Harry can't imagine why he'd need an elf assigned to him. Unless Winny was angry with him. He'd tried to be kind to her, but he just wasn't used to being waited on.

"It's just expected is all. You being the current Santa's significant other requires a certain level of attention."

"This is just while we're at the North Pole?" Harry asks.

"I'll be at your beck and call at any hour," Lionel replies. "I don't know if you've had elf magic explained at all…"

Harry shakes his head. "Not really."

"Well, suffice it to say that I'll be able to hear you call wherever you are."

"Like house elves in Harry Potter?"

Lionel frowns. "Well, we don't take _ownership_ like them, but I suppose the apparating bit is fairly accurate. Although we cannot take anyone along with us. It's a solo trip."

"Okay, but, I mean, no offense, but I don't think I really need an elf at my beck and call."

Lionel shrugs.

"How did you get the job?" Harry asks, curious.

Lionel beams. "Oh, Louis chose me himself. He thought we'd get along and it's an important position. I remember when he came to the North Pole the first time. I was only a bit older than him at the time. He'd reached the age where most kids start questioning."

"He didn't believe in Santa?"

Lionel shakes his head. "He hadn't quite decided, but all his friends at school were quite convinced that it was all make-believe.  I think he spent the first few days thinking he'd been caught in some kind of nightmare."

"He didn't like it?" Harry asks, surprised.

"He was afraid to believe it, I think. Most of the elves weren't sure what to do with him. Those that were closer to his age had never been around human children before and the ones old enough to remember Mark as a child... Well, Mark was born at the North Pole. There wasn't an adjustment period." Lionel pauses to adjust his chair. "Louis didn't know how he was going to fit in. And a lot of us weren't really sure either."

Harry frowns. "I hadn't thought about that. Moving to the North Pole as a child. I guess he adjusted okay, though?"

Lionel clears his throat. "Ronald - he's one of the elves we lost in the accident - he really made an effort with him. Taught him toy building stuff and helped him get involved with the elves his age."

"Louis's mentioned him, but I didn't realize he'd had such an impact," Harry replies, thoughtful. "How did he get Winny as his housekeeper or whatever her title is?"

"She tends to call herself his assistant, but she works in the kitchens most of the time when he isn't at the North Pole. He never calls her when he's down south."

Harry nods. "She still going to be his assistant? Or is someone else getting the job now since he's 'official'?"

"Oh, he's the big guy now. She's still going to do most of what she was doing before, but he'll have several assistants."

 

\---

 

Louis hugs Harry as soon as he's on solid ground. "I'm so glad you're here."

Harry squeezes him tight. "Thanks for sending me some company."

Louis releases him to nod at Lionel - the elf is still standing on the stairs, waiting for orders but trying not to intrude. "Lionel's great, right? Hey, could you take Harry's bag to our room, Lionel? We've got a family dinner to attend."

"We do?" Harry asks.

"Sure thing, boss." Lionel takes Harry's bag from him and disappears on the spot.

"Yeah, family's all here. Lottie wants to meet you," Louis tells him.

Harry swallows, suddenly nervous. He'd met Louis's sisters and mum in passing last time, but there'd been so little time that he hadn't talked to them much beyond pleasantries.

Louis shoots him a small smile. "Don't be nervous. They already like you."

"They barely know me," Harry points out.

"They know you make me happy," Louis says. "That's enough for them."

Harry wraps his arm around Louis's waist and follows him out into the snow. The North Pole is a bustling little town, but Louis easily leads them through the crowd. He greets several elves as he passes them and all of them are getting a good look at Harry. He'd been here only a few days ago, but that was before Louis was officially Santa. Now he's the boss's boyfriend and they all seem much more interested in him.

Louis pauses briefly at the bright pink door to knock before opening the door and announcing them.

A woman that Harry can only assume is Lottie comes around the corner and grins. "This is him?"

Louis nods. "Lottie, Harry. Harry, Lottie."

"It's so good to meet you. Louis's been ridiculous on the phone the last few months. It's always 'Harry this' and 'Harry that'. I feel like I already know you."

Harry blushes, slightly. "It's lovely to meet you. I wish it were under better circumstances."

Lottie's face falls just a fraction. "The family's all in here," she says, turning back to the way she'd come. "Dinner will be here in a moment. Did you meet Lionel?" she asks Harry.

"Oh, yeah. Nice guy. Why do I need an elf, though? Or an assistant or whatever his job is?"

Louis grimaces. "Sorry, I should've told you about that, I guess. It's just - well, my mum's still technically Mrs. Claus, but - "

"You're kind of Mrs. Claus now," Lottie finishes for him. "Obviously nothing official since you aren't married, but since you've been brought in on the secret and all."

Louis frowns, pulling Harry aside for a moment. "You won't be expected to take on anything that you can't handle with the bakery or don't want to handle," he assures Harry. "But I know you, baby, and you'll want to help some. And it can get difficult adjusting and all of that. I've known Lionel a long time and he's a really great guy. He can help you to adjust, I think, and help keep things running smoothly. I know we've got a lot to talk about - "

Harry shakes his head. "We do, but that's not what I'm here for, darling. That can wait until next weekend. This is time for you and your family. Let's just set the rest aside for now, okay? That's what I think is best for both of us."

Louis kisses him, quick and chaste. "Thank you."

"Food's here!" a voice calls.

Harry grins. "I think we're being summoned."

Louis nods and threads their fingers together to lead him into the dining room. His family greets Harry with a chorus of hellos and 'good to see you's and Louis pulls Harry's chair out for him before taking a place next to him.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Jay, Louis's mum, tells Harry from the head of the table.

Harry smiles softly. "I wouldn't be anywhere else," he replies, glancing at Louis. "I'm here to help with - whatever. Anything. Just say the word."

Jay nods. "I think you being here for Louis right now is plenty, dear."

Harry shrugs. "Still - "

"Bring the food in!" Louis calls and three elves appear surrounding the table.

Jay rolls her eyes at Louis's interruption. "I do appreciate the offer, Harry."

"Thank you," Harry tells the elves as they load the table with food. "It looks delicious."

The others chorus the same sentiments before the elves disappear with a bow in Louis's direction. Harry's mouth waters as the aromas hit him. Chicken and potatoes and what looks like bacon-wrapped asparagus are passed around first and Harry takes a helping of each, then there's rolls and more food.

"They always overprepare," Louis murmurs. "Don't feel obligated to try it all, baby."

Harry looks across the table to Lottie and asks about her job and her time in America. Louis can see her being completely charmed by him and comments here and there as he's not had the time to talk to her much since she'd landed.

The conversation ebbs and flows as if Harry has always been amongst them and it further cements Louis's intention to never let this man go.

 

\---

 

"I want to fuck you," Louis whispers into Harry's ear on the way to Louis's place. Snow is catching in Harry's hair and his cheeks are rosy and Louis wants him. He wants him more than anything. He wants to forget everything but this man he loves and the feel of him falling apart beneath him. "I want to fuck you until you can only remember my name."

Harry lets out a harsh breath, willing his cock not to harden. There are several elves still moving about, working or headed home from work or whatever it is they're doing - regardless, they all wave and say 'hello' to Louis. They're all studying him in sideways glances in quiet whispers. Popping a boner in the middle of the sidewalk is not likely to win him any points. " _Louis_ ," he hisses. "Don't say shit like that. Not in the middle of all these bloody people."

Louis chuckles, an evil glint in his eye. "Always going to be surrounded by people now, Haz. Don't tell me it doesn't turn you on a bit. Thinking of how they might hear anything I might say. See you reacting to what I say."

" _Lou_ ," Harry pleads.

"Seems like a good time to work on my cloaking powers," Louis murmurs. "Maybe take you in my mouth in the middle of the road once I've got them under control. Would you like that?"

Harry's fingernails are digging crescents into his palms; Louis's hand on his elbow suddenly feels like its radiating heat.

Louis attempts to cloak Harry enough that no one can see any of his reactions, just a vague impression of him being present. It takes a bit of concentration; he's only tried this a few times on himself, but he knows he can expand it to others as well. He'd cloak them altogether, make them disappear, but it seems a bit odd to do that when so many can already see them - to just disappear into thin air.

"Louis," Harry whispers. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding your reactions," he replies. "Why? Can you feel it?"

Harry shivers. "It's like - it's almost like I can feel you. The magic, I guess? I can tell it's you. I mean, I know it's obviously you, but it _feels_ like you." He stumbles slightly and Louis has to catch him. "Like you can see me and run your fingers all over me without any effort."

Louis bites back a grin. "That good, huh?"

A little moan escapes Harry's throat and Louis thanks all the Christmas deities that they've reached their door. He opens it and locks the door behind him, adding an extra layer of magic to warn the elves to knock unless it's an emergency. Harry's tugs him towards the bedroom, not even wanting to pause to enjoy a kiss or two now that they're behind closed doors.

Harry starts to strip his clothes off on the way, but Louis halts him with a hand to his arm and a shake of his head. "Let me show you something," Louis murmurs. The last few steps into the bedroom have Harry glancing back at him in anticipation. Louis shuts the bedroom door and pushes Harry back against it, lips pressed to lips in an instant. Harry only pulls Louis closer, aligning their hips and wrapping his arms around his waist to touch his ass. Louis pulls away just enough to look into Harry's eyes as he snaps his fingers. Their clothes disappear into a pile on the floor in an instant and Harry's mouth drops open in shock.

"Did you just - how did you - "

"Magic, baby," Louis whispers, leaning in to kiss his way down his chest, dropping to his knees and taking Harry into his mouth.

"Lou - Lou - I can't - Lou - "

Louis brings him just to the edge of orgasm before stopping and pushing him over to the bed.

" _Lou_ ," Harry pleads.

Louis shakes his head, reaching into the bedside drawer for a bottle of lube. He squeezes some onto his fingers and watches as Harry squirms on the bed. "Should've made you wear a cock ring," he mutters. He climbs over Harry, careful to avoid touching his cock. "Spread 'em, babe."

Harry huffs, but reaches for a pillow to slide under his hips. "Mean."

Louis lifts an eyebrow at him as he helps him adjust the pillow. "This is gonna last a while, baby. You complaining already?"

Harry glares at him, but his eyes are slightly glassy, his cheeks are pink, and his forehead is already glistening with sweat.

"You still loose from a few days ago?" Louis asks. He smacks Harry's arse when he doesn't immediately answer. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Harry mutters.

Louis pushes three fingers into Harry's hole in one go, he didn't really need to ask if he was loose. He just wanted to hear him admit it. "Fuck yourself while you were away?" he hisses.

"Yeah," Harry whispers. "Used that pink vibrator you got me."

"You think about me?"

"Did you think about me?"

Louis crooks his fingers and presses right up against his prostate in response. Harry moans and Louis just watches the way Harry's face twists in a mix of pleasure, agony, and _want_. It's almost overwhelming. The way this man falls apart at his touch. "Who else could I possibly think about?" Louis murmurs.

"That - that - actor you - you like."

Louis frowns, trying to recall who Harry's talking about. He steadily thrusts his fingers in and out, in and out, in and out as he thinks. Harry's shaking beneath him, breathing harsh, cock hard and curved up towards his stomach.

"We w-watched that m-movie," Harry insists.

Louis's impressed he has the brain cells to think of this right now, honestly. "Iron Man?"

Harry shakes his head.

"Honestly, you think I think of this person if right now I can't even figure out who you're talking about?" Louis points out.

Harry lets out a huff that might've been an attempt at laughter. His hand starts towards his own cock and Louis shakes his head. Harry whines. " _Lou, please_."

"What do you want, baby?" Louis smirks.

"Want your cock in my arse, bastard," Harry snaps.

Louis deliberately slows down the movement of his hand, making sure his fingertip just barely brushes against Harry's prostate on every little thrust.

" _Louis_ , fuck." Harry squirms, awkwardly thrusting towards Louis's fingers, but Louis just moves away, keeping the pace he's set.

"What did you call me?" Louis asks. Fingertips of this free hand drag down Harry's chest leaving barely-there scratch marks that'll disappear soon enough.

" _Lou_."

Louis shakes his head. "Have to ask for things nicely, baby." He lets his magic loose just a little - or he thinks its just a little, until Harry's moaning beneath him and coming all over his stomach. "Fuck," he mutters.

Harry almost black out, overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of magic wrapped around him - his whole body, but especially his cock.

Louis closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to pull it all back in - stuff it down, out of the way. It'd been behaving so well today, he thought he'd had it under control. He's not even sure what he just did to Harry, but he's assuming the cum all over Harry's stomach is a sign that it didn't hurt. _Fuck_ , he suddenly thinks. _What if I'd hurt him?_

Harry's barely even processing things beyond pleasure and _holyshit_ when Louis moves away from him. He whines. "Still want you to fuck me," he pleads, blindly reaching for him.

Louis's off the bed, standing just out of his reach. He could've hurt him. He got cocky and he _could've hurt Harry_.

"Lou, what're you doing?" Harry asks, squinting at him. "C'mon, just give me a minute and I'll be good to go again."

Louis shakes his head, slowly and then more assuredly. "I can't, Hazza."

Harry sits up at that. "What? Louis? What's wrong?" He reaches for him again and Louis steps away. "Louis, what happened? What's wrong? Talk to me!"

Louis backs away, grabbing a pair of sweats from the floor and tugging them on and leaving the room before Harry can catch him.

"Louis!" He stumbles across the room just in time to hear the front door slam behind Louis. Harry turns to see that Louis's left his phone behind, so there's no calling him. He's not sure where to look for him, either.

 

\---

 

"How'd you find me?" Louis mutters.

Zayn sighs. "Harry's freaked, Lou. What happened?" He takes a seat next to Louis, gently pushing aside a pile of empty boxes.

Louis shakes his head. His knees are pressed to his bare chest and he looks like he needs a good cry, in Zayn's opinion.

"He called me. Said you left your phone behind," Zayn supplies. "He would've came looking for you, but he doesn't know his way around very well yet. Didn't want to worry anyone. It being so late and all."

Louis's silent, staring at the floor in front of him.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine," Zayn says. "But you need to talk to Harry."

"I could've hurt him, Zee," Louis admits in a small voice.

"You'd never - "

"I got cocky. I thought I had control and - " Louis groans, frustrated. "I could've hurt him. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing and I need to stop pretending like I do. It's all too much."

"You'd never hurt him, Louis."

"I almost did."

Zayn shakes his head. "The magic is a part of you, Lou. It would never hurt Harry because _you_ would never hurt Harry."

 

\---

 

Harry's waiting on the couch when Louis returns. He's wrapped in a fluffy blanket that he immediately moves to wrap around Louis when he sees him. "Aren't you cold?" he demands. Louis's in nothing but the sweatpants he'd left in.

Louis shakes his head, but takes the blanket and sits on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

Louis lets out a sound that's somewhere between a laugh and a cry. Harry's arms pull him to his chest and he doesn't ask anymore questions as Louis remains silent. A few silent tears escape Louis's eyes and then Harry presses his lips to Louis's forehead and it's like the dam is broke. He sobs into Harry's arms and he's not even sure what he's crying for. He's never been a crier; he's always been the big brother that held it all together.

Harry hushes him, gently, whispers that it's going to be okay and otherwise stays quiet. Louis hates himself a little bit. He'd run out on this man and he had every right to be mad at Louis, but here he is comforting him instead.

"I'm - I'm sorry," Louis sobs. He needs to say it. He needs the words to leave his mouth even if they aren't nearly adequate to the feeling in his chest.

"It's alright," Harry assures him. "I just want you to talk to me. I'm here for you, alright? That's my only purpose right now: to be here for you. Whether that's to talk to or fuck or cry on. I'm here."

It makes Louis think of the way he'd left Harry in bed - naked and overwhelmed and covered in his own cum. He clenches his eyes shut against the image. "I'm sorry." His breath is still shaky, but the tears are drying up. He feels a bit like he's just run a marathon when he hasn't done anything but sit here and bawl.

Harry kisses his forehead again and gently plays with his hair, patiently waiting for him to speak.

"I - I got scared," Louis finally admits. "It's - the magic, I got cocky and - and I don't have control of it - and - and I thought I did for a moment, but I didn't really and it was too much and - and I thought I could've hurt you - and then I just - I had to get away. I had to get away so I couldn't. So I couldn't hurt you."

Harry sighs. "You'd never hurt me, Lou."

"And I never - I never should've left you like that - fuck. I just - I couldn't think - I just - I couldn't get past this thought that I could've hurt you and it was - it was eating me from the inside out and I just couldn't be near you with the thought that I might hurt you." Louis lets out a shaky breath.

Harry's quiet for a moment. "Babe, I don't know about all this magic stuff, but - it's a part of you, isn't it? Passed down from Mark, but it’s a part of you now? I don't think any part of you could hurt me."

"But what if I do? What if I lose control?"

"I'll forgive you," Harry replies without hesitancy.

Louis shakes his head against Harry's chest and then sits up to look into his eyes. "You can't just - "

"Yes, I can. I love you. If your magic gets out of control, which I really really _really_ doubt will ever hurt me, I'll forgive you."

"You can't. You don't know what I might do - "

Harry stops him with a kiss. "I love you, Louis Tomlinson. And there is almost nothing you could do to make me stop loving you." Harry's thumb brushes away the errant tears on his cheeks. "We will figure out this magic stuff. And you won't hurt me."

"You're too good for me," Louis whispers.

Harry laughs. "Louis, you're literally Santa Claus. I don't know how much better I deserve."

A ghost of a smile crosses Louis's lips. "I love you, Harry Styles. More than anything and I cannot stand the idea of hurting you."

"Whatever the fuck your magic did before you took off out the door was the best orgasm I've ever had," Harry tells him. "So if that is your idea of hurting me, go right ahead and do it again."

"What? I'm not even sure what - what happened," Louis admits. "But - you looked gorgeous, baby."

A slight blush crosses Harry's cheeks. "So I guess you don't get cold?" he says, changing the subject.

Louis leans in to press a kiss to his lips. "Apparently not? Why are you changing the subject?"

Harry squirms in his seat. "I just - I assumed you didn't want to have sex tonight and that's where that conversation was going."

Louis kisses him again. "You're not mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad," Harry says, shaking his head. "I was just worried. Concerned."

"You're too good for me."

Harry chuckles. "I think we've already been through this."

"The fact hasn't changed."

Harry grins and Louis kisses him again. He lingers this time, moving their lips together and then their tongues.

He pulls away just long enough to ask, "You want to?"

Harry nods and presses their lips together again, climbing into Louis's lap as he shoves the blanket away.

 

\---

 

The next day is the celebration of life, Harry learns. The family decided against a traditional funeral, preferring to have a party in honor of Mark's memory. The elves handle almost all of the preparation, but Louis still flits around, worried that something might go wrong. Zayn and Harry hover nearby, unsure how to handle Louis.

"Lou, shouldn't we go get changed?" Harry asks when it's almost time for the party to start.

Louis glances at the clock on the wall and seems surprised to find it late afternoon already. "Yeah, you go ahead and I'll be there in a minute."

Harry frowns, shooting Zayn an unsure look.

"I'll make sure he leaves in the next ten minutes," Zayn promises. "You go ahead."

Harry nods and exits the kitchens, winding his way through the bakery and out into the street. It's snowing again - it hadn't been snowing this morning, but it's snowing now. Harry remembers asking about how they treated the sidewalks and such so that they weren't all slipping all the time with the ice. Louis had laughed and replied with a single word: magic.

Harry smiles and waves at a few elves he knows and few that he doesn't when they wave at him first. It's not far to Louis's place - _their_ place, Louis keeps insisting. He likes that they don't have to worry about petty things like crime here as he opens the unlocked front door. They have a lock, but it's more for privacy's sake than anything else.

He glances at the clock and decides he has time for a quick hot shower; he hasn't quite adjusted to the cold weather here. It doesn't seem to bother him when he's with Louis, but as soon as he leaves his side Harry's _cold_.

Louis arrives while Harry's still in the shower - once he'd stepped into the warmth, he couldn't seem to convince himself to leave. "Thought you'd be all ready and waiting by the time I got here," Louis says above the sound of running water.

"Who said I'm not ready and waiting?" Harry snaps back without a thought.

Louis snorts in response. "There isn't time for that, love."

Harry flips the water off and reaches for a towel. "What time is it?" he asks as he climbs out of the shower, rubbing the towel through his hair.

Louis gives him a slow once-over and his cock twitches in interest. "Time to get dressed," he replies, but steps forward to lightly kiss Harry's lips. "Later if I'm not a complete mess, yeah?"

Harry nods. "I hadn't meant - "

Louis stops him with a finger to his lips. "Baby, don't treat me like I'm made of glass. It's okay."

Harry briefly kisses him and then steps around him to brush his teeth at the sink. Louis slaps his arse as he passes him back to the bedroom.

They're both dressed and ready in the next few minutes. Louis takes Harry's hand as they return to the sidewalk; Harry can feel that he's shaking. He doesn't say a word, just squeezes his hand in reassurance.

The celebration of life is being held in the square, nowhere else was big enough to hold everyone. There had been tables set up and food buffets and sunflowers everywhere - Mark's favorite flower. His body had been cremated and the urn sat in a small room just off the square so that those who wanted a moment to say goodbye could have a shred of privacy.

Harry had assumed this would be the last place Louis would go, but Louis leads him directly there. His jaw is set and his hands are still shaky, but everyone nearby parts to let him through. They had laid a book out next to the urn for guests to leave messages or just their names. A gorgeous bouquet of sunflowers mixed with greenery sat on the edge of the table with a picture of Mark just next to it and there was a short bench on the opposite side of the room.

Louis just freezes in the middle of the room, eyes glued to the urn. He hasn't let go of Harry's hand, but Harry pries his fingers away so that he can wrap his arm around his waist instead, worried that Louis's knees could give out at any moment. It feels like he's shivering as the tears start dripping down his cheeks. He steps forward and kneels, taking the pen to scribble his goodbyes. Teardrops crash to the page and Harry waits patiently above him, gently petting his hair and assuring him of his presence.

Louis drops the pen and turns the page, looking back at the urn. Harry slides the book over a bit to write his own little note and feels Louis's hand on his leg, as if he needs the assurance that Harry is still present. Harry kneels next to him after signing his name and whispers his greeting to Mark.

"I promise I'll take good care of Louis. He's the best person I've ever met and I know that's in large part due to you. You raised an amazing man. And I have to thank you for that and for letting him have his freedom these last few years. I know he's feeling some regret for not being here, but if he hadn't been in London, we wouldn't have met. Maybe that makes me a bit selfish, but thank you."

Harry realizes Louis's eyes have drifted over to watch him as he talked and he shrugs, looking down at the floor. Louis threads their fingers back together and then turns back to the picture, choking out his own goodbye. Harry feels tears cascading down his cheeks before he even realizing that he's crying and wipes them away with the back of his free hand. He was going to hold it together for Louis, but it's hard to see him like this. Death is hard and that's just all there is to it.

It takes a few more minutes before Louis stands; Harry gently wipes away his tears and asks if he's ready. Louis nods and Harry carefully leads him to the door. The elves outside all bow their heads as they move to let them pass.

The party has started. There's music playing from somewhere over by the food and there are a few elves dancing. Harry doesn't know how to comprehend that this is a funeral - of sorts. Inside that room had felt like a funeral, but out here felt like the complete opposite.

"He wouldn't have - he wouldn't have wanted us all crying all day for him," Louis murmurs. His voice hasn't regained it's clarity, but his cheeks are tear free and his eyes are no longer wet, even if they are still reddened.

Harry nods, squeezing Louis's hand. "It's nice. Kind of - happier way to work through things."

"You want food?" Louis asks.

Harry shakes his head. "I can grab you something if you want to find the girls and your mum?"

"Nah, I don't think I can eat right now. I think they set up a table for the family toward the middle." Louis leads them through the crowd, almost completely shedding the image of the broken man Harry had seen kneeling in front of Mark's urn only a few minutes before. He's back to being the calm-and-cool older brother, the new boss who'd never lose control. Harry spots Zayn before he sees the Tomlinsons and is surprised to see him standing surrounded by what appeared to be his family.

"Zayn's family came?" Harry steps closer to Louis to ask.

Louis glances back at Harry and he gestures towards Zayn. "Oh, I guess so." He changes their course and soon enough they're standing in front of Zayn and a lady who must be his mother. "I hadn't expected you to make the trip," Louis says, leaning down to hug the lady.

"She insisted," Zayn says. "They all did."

"I'm so sorry for you loss, dear," she tells Louis. "Mark was such a wonderful man. He was so good to you and your mum."

Louis nods and then turns to pull Harry forward. "This is my partner, Harry. Harry, this is Trisha, Zayn's mum."

Trisha surprises Harry by pulling him into a swift hug. "Oh, Zayn's told me about you. I was so pleased to hear that Louis had found someone."

"Um, yeah, it's nice to meet you," Harry says. He's still processing the hug and Louis calling him his 'partner' instead of boyfriend and then he's being introduced to Zayn's sisters. He knows he won't remember their names, but he doesn't have a chance to feel guilty about it. Trisha pulls him aside to ask about how Louis is doing and then asks about Liam.

"My son seems to think he's in love with the man," she says. "I just - I haven't met him, but I don't want him losing his heart to someone who hasn't offered theirs in return."

"Oh, Liam's gone for him," Harry assures her. "They're both - they're good for each other, I think."

"And he's going to move up here with Zayn?"

"I - I don't know if they've talked about that, yet. That's - that's not a conversation I'm privy to." Harry tries to back out of the conversation as carefully as he can.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," Trisha apologizes. "You're right. I just - Zayn hasn't told me much about their plans and I got a little carried away."

Harry shakes his head. "No, it's fine."

Louis appears at his side. "You all are welcome to come sit at the family table with us; we'll make room."

Trisha shakes her head. "Oh, we'll find somewhere, don't worry."

"I've got to steal this one away," Louis continues. "My mum's waving us down."

"Of course, of course. It was lovely meeting you, Harry."

Harry nods and smiles and lets Louis pull him away.

"You called me your 'partner'," Harry murmurs, not wanting to be overheard.

Louis bites back a grin. "Well, 'boyfriend' doesn't quite feel adequate anymore. Was that alright? I didn't think you'd mind."

"Just kind of surprised me."

"Seemed like an appropriate step in the right direction," Louis says.

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

Harry smiles. "Yeah."

 

\---

 

"Try it again," Harry cajoles.

Louis sighs and shakes his head. "I've been trying for half an hour."

"I'm sure it just takes practice."

"Or maybe I just can't." Louis doesn't want to practice anymore. His magic before was so _easy_ to control and now it was just - so much.

Harry steps forward, places his hands on Louis's shoulders. "How about we grab lunch and try again?"

Louis nods. "It wasn't this hard before."

"There wasn't this much before either," Harry reminds him. He'd spent a few hours the day before talking to Marvin about the Santa magic. He was the most knowledgeable about how it worked and how powerful it was since he'd worked so closely with Mark all throughout his time as Santa. Harry wanted to know how to help Louis and Marvin was the best source of information. He'd told Harry that it was all a matter of practice and focus.

"Winny?" Louis calls out and the elf appears after a brief pause. "Would you mind getting us some lunch, love?" he asks.

"Please," Harry adds with a smile.

Winny nods. "Of course, sir." She disappears and both men move towards the dining table.

"Remind me what it feels like," Harry requests.

Louis sighs. "Can we just not? Just for a bit? I'm sick of focusing on the magic. It's frustrating me and I don't want to think about it."

"Okay, sorry - "

"Don't apologize," Louis insists. "I just need a break, babe."

Harry nods. "What would you like to discuss instead?"

"Well, there's lots of things we _need_ to discuss."

"No, that's - that can wait."

"We can't put the conversation off forever, baby. It's got to happen sometime."

"I said next weekend, didn't I? I'm here for you right now and I'm leaving tomorrow and I prefer we have that conversation later." Harry reaches over and squeezes Louis's knee. "Please?"

"Alright."

Winny reappears with two loaded plates - burgers, chips, and salad filling each. "Condiments should be in the fridge," she tells them. "I wasn't sure what you liked, Harry."

Louis frowns. "You'll call him 'Harry', but you won't call me 'Louis'?"

Winny grins. "It's a matter of protocol, sir."

"Wouldn't it be confusing if she called us both 'sir' anyways?" Harry adds with a grin.

"Will that be all, sir?"

Louis sighs, exasperated. "Yes, thank you, dear."

Harry catches her cheeks turn pink before she disappears. "I can't believe I thought you were horrible to her when I first met her. You seemed so abrupt and no niceties. Now I get it. It's just the way you two are."

Louis shrugs. "She's taken care of me for a while. She never liked that I wouldn't summon her for anything when I was down south. But I wanted away from all this. Just - just wanted to be as normal as I could."

 

\---

 

"You're getting better," Harry reminds Louis. "You have better control even than you did twenty minutes ago."

Louis sighs. "It still doesn't feel like a part of me, I guess. It's this - this foreign entity that's reacting to my emotions and thoughts and - "

Harry places his hand on Louis's arm. "You're still getting better, though. It's a process. Marvin said Mark was still learning new things about the magic all the time."

"I'm glad you're here. I don't - I don't think I realized how much I needed you here."

Harry smiles, eyes sad. "I know, babe."

 

\---

 

Harry doesn't immediately realize what's woken him up in the middle of the night, but he does notice Louis's absence from bed. He rubs his eyes and squints towards the bathroom, expecting to see a light under the door. He hears a quiet little moan instead and his head jerks around towards the chair in the corner of the room. His eyes are quickly adjusting to the dark and he sees Louis curled up in the chair, rocking back and forth.

"Babe, come back to bed," Harry says. He can see that Louis's got his arms wrapped around his knees in front of him and his face is pressed to his knees as if he can't bare to see the little bit of light that's coming in from the window. Louis lets out a little moan again and Harry climbs out of bed to approach him. "What's wrong?"

"Too loud," Louis whimpers and covers his ears. "Too much."

Harry glances around, trying to figure out what could possibly be bothering his ears. It seems perfectly quiet in the room to him, besides Louis's own little noises.

"Stop," Louis pleads. "Stop."

Harry backs away, unsure what he's doing that's upsetting him so much. "Lou - " he starts once he's halfway across the room. "What's wrong?"

"I - I can hear it," Louis whispers. "Every - everything you're thinking." He moans. "Everyone, I think."

"Okay, babe, I'll be right back, okay?"

Louis doesn't respond, so Harry slips out of the room and down the hallway to the kitchen. " _Lionel_ ," he hisses, hoping the elf will wake up to his summons.

It takes a few moments, but Lionel appears with a bow. "To what do I owe the early morning call?" Lionel asks.

Harry gestures for him to be quiet. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I need you to get Marvin for me. And do you know how to make that tea Winny gave Louis the other day? For a headache?"

Lionel shakes his head. "I can wake Winny as well. Is it Louis? She'll want to make it herself anyways."

"Yeah, it's Louis, but keep this to yourself, alright? He's - I don't know what to do. Marvin is the only one I know to ask. It's something to do with the magic."

Lionel nods and disappears. Harry returns to the room with Louis, hesitantly rubbing his back until Louis shrugs him off with a whimper. Harry crosses back to sit on the edge of the bed, tapping his foot until Winny appears. She kneels before Louis and offers him the tea, but he refuses.

Marvin arrives and quickly moves to Louis's side and starts whispering into his ear as he massages the back of his neck. Harry can't hear what he's saying, but it seems to be helping after a few long moments. Marvin turns and waves Harry out of the room. Winny takes his hand and tugs him into the kitchen where she starts serving him tea. Harry's pushed into a chair with more force than he realized the little elf had in her.

"Hovering isn't going to help," she tells him. "Drink your tea."

Harry does as instructed and is pleased to find the tea at the perfect temperature - as she always seems to serve it.

He's almost finished his second mug when Marvin finally comes to join them at the table. Winny quickly summons a mug from the cabinet for the other elf and fills it with tea, pushing it towards him. He takes a long sip and sighs as it returns to the table.

"He'll be fine," Marvin assures Harry. "I had expected this, but I'd hoped it would hold off until you'd gone."

Harry frowns. "What? I've just been trying to help - "

Marvin waves his hand. "No, I know that. His telepathy powers have kicked in. He's always had a inkling of telepathy, but it was only enough to tell if a person were lying to him or sometimes he'd be able to read their moods. This is more - much much more."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Marvin sighs. "It's just - _human_ thoughts are about a hundred times more potent to him than elf thoughts. And he's already so close to you - every thought you had, every emotion… He hears every person on the planet, but it's like being at a concert - it's loud. It's slightly overwhelming, but you adjust - eventually. But you - you being near him is like standing right up next to the speakers at the concert and pressing your ear to them."

"So I should leave? I'm supposed to leave tomorrow night, but - "

"And you're not leaving until then," Louis appears at the door of his room. He winces at the light of the kitchen and squints towards Harry. "I want every second I can have with you. I'll be fine."

"But - "

" _You_ are not hurting me; it's adjusting to the telepathy. It'll be better to adjust to it with you here before I come down to you next weekend," Louis insists.

Harry glances at Marvin, wondering his thoughts.   
"Marvin agrees. And no, I'm not going to keep having conversations with you not saying anything, I just haven't quite figured out the suppression thing."

Harry grins. "You never told me you had any telepathic abilities before."

"Marvin, Winny, thanks so much, I think I'll be okay for now. Go back to bed," Louis tells them.

Winny hesitates, but Marvin disappears with a snap. "Are you sure? I could make you something to eat. Or - you should sleep, shouldn't you?"

Louis shakes his head and then winces at the shot of pain it causes. "I'll call if I need you. Promise. Or Harry will."

She nods and vanishes.

"I never told you because I didn't want it to freak you out," Louis tells Harry. "And don't say it wouldn't have before, because I _know_ you and - "

"It _is_ a little weird!"

"But it wasn't _really_ telepathy before," Louis continues. "I didn't use it on you, anyways. Other than maybe the first night we met." He glances away.

"And?"

Louis's cheeks pinken as he takes a seat next to Harry. "I might've used it a bit the first time I fucked you," he admits. "But I just wanted it to be good."

Harry bites back a small smile.

"You're okay with that?"

"Did you - have you - "

Louis shakes his head. "I've never used it during sex before that."

Harry reaches for his hand, but Louis pulls away.

"No, sorry, I mean - Marvin said it might help if I avoided contact for a bit."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah." Harry doesn't want to voice his disappointment, but he also realizes that Louis is already feeling it.

"Just for a bit. We'll work up to it in the morning? It's just - it's a lot."

"Is it really loud? How bad is it?"

Louis studies the table for a moment. "It's not as bad now, but before - when you were - you were asleep and it just hit me all at once and I was touching you - I'm always touching you, aren't I? God. It was just - you were dreaming and I could hardly focus on where I was or how to get away from you because it was just your dream on surround sound and full picture in my head. And then I made it over to the chair somehow and - and it was like a television set stuck between channels? Except there were millions - billions of channels and I was catching little bits of all of them and it was just - " He takes a deep breath. "I only knew you were awake because I could see me across the room and I could feel your concern, but I couldn't really hear you very well."

"I hope I did the right thing. Calling Marvin and Winny here. I didn't know who else would know - "

"Baby, yeah. It was absolutely the right choice," Louis promises. "I just wish you didn't have to see me like that. And I can't promise it won't happen again. I'll have to have a more thorough discussion with Marvin about it later. And my mum. I'm sure she knew what it was like having a relationship with a telepath. Might help us."

Harry refills his mug and shrugs. "He said you could suppress it?"

Louis nods. "He seemed to think I'd be able to block it out unless I called it forth. And he said Mark was always careful about using it on my mum. Which I think is fair. I can't promise anything at the moment, but when I've got control - if you want me to block you out altogether, I will."

Harry's silent for a moment. "Can you transfer thoughts to other people? Like, have a conversation telepathically?"

Louis shrugs.

"Might be useful."

"I will ask if Marvin knows. We can try it sometime, regardless."

Harry yawns and Louis almost reaches out to touch him. "I think I've got to get a bit more sleep. Do you want me to sleep in the other room?"

Louis shakes his head. "I think I'm going to stay up a while. I don't think I can sleep. You take our bed. I'll go to the other room or the couch if I decide to sleep."

"You sure?"

Louis nods. "I love you. Sorry for scaring you. And - " He blows a kiss. "Consider that a kiss goodnight and I swear I'll kiss you tomorrow. Even if it hurts."

Harry laughs. "You better not kiss me if it hurts." He stands. "I love you, too. Wake me if you need-"

"I know, babe. Sleep well."

 

\---

 

Harry wakes to Louis's fingers gently brushing his hair away from his face. He hums, refusing to open his eyes.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you," Louis whispers, replying to the unspoken comment. "No, I haven't quite figured out the blocking you out thing."

Harry grins into the pillow as he lets his mind drift to some very vivid memories from the night before: Louis's teeth against his neck as his cock pounded between his cheeks.

" _Harry_ ," Louis chastises.

"I'm not allowed to enjoy this?" Harry asks, innocent as a kitten.

"That's not going to be incentive for me to block you out."

"I wasn't trying to do that," he replies, turning dark eyes on Louis. "I was trying to get you to take care of a little morning issue that I won't have you around for tomorrow."

Louis shakes his head, but pulls the covers off of him, moving down between Harry's legs. "Little minx."

Harry happily spreads his legs, letting his desire flood through his mind.

Louis groans. " _Fuck_."

"Want you," Harry pleads.

His hand, quickly followed by his mouth, encircles Harry's cock. It doesn't take long with both of them being overwhelmed with Harry's desire and pleasure. Harry's fingers wrap around Louis and he's coming, the taste of Harry in his mouth and his desire flooding through his mind.

Afterwards, when they've both caught their breath, Harry asks again how he feels.

"It's still a lot," Louis replies. "But I can sort of push it back a bit. It's not so loud. Except for you."

"Why me?" Harry asks.

"Because you're close to me. Physically and emotionally."

"What about - "

"My mum and my sisters I can hear, too. It's just not as loud as you."

Harry frowns.

"I don't mind it, I just feel like I'm invading your privacy," Louis tells him. His phone rings before he has a chance to continue.

Harry saunters off to the shower, suspecting the call will take a few moments. One of Harry's favorite things about the North Pole was the access to hot water. He never had to wait on the shower to warm up; he could jump right in and it was always the perfect temperature. He washes away the traces of their previous activities and then works shampoo into his hair.

"Leaving the room does nothing when I can hear everything you're thinking about," Louis informs him as he opens the shower door and steps inside. "Hard to focus on business when you're in here relaxing into the hot water."

Harry grins, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. "You think you'll still hear me when I'm back home?"

Louis's smile falters for half a second, but Harry catches it - of course he does.

"What?"

"I'm gonna miss you." Louis shrugs. "And - this is home. I just - I want it to be your home, too."

"It will be, eventually, but I don't live here, yet, babe," Harry reminds him.

Louis kisses him, gently but firmly. Their foreheads meet and he looks into Harry's eyes.

"I'm starting to think of you as home, Lou. Wherever you are. But - calling the bakery 'home' is habit and also true. I still live there."

Louis nods. "I know. Everything's changing so fast for me, I can't just assume - "

Harry stops him with a kiss. "This conversation is supposed to happen in a week," he reminds him. "Today is just me being here for you."

"I'm not sure how much I'll be able to get away leading up to Christmas," Louis admits.

Harry nods. "Next weekend is still on, though?"

"Yes. Next weekend is. Just not sure about after that. Christmas is - yeah, it's a lot up here. Obviously."

"We'll figure it out, Lou."

Louis nods, taking a deep breath. "Wash my hair for me?"

 

\---

 

Harry's ten days without Louis fly by in rush of cakes, muffins, and bread. It's approaching their busy season and he's sitting with Niall working on order forms for their Christmas specials when Niall says it.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

It takes Harry a few long moments to understand the question. His mind is filled with calculations of ingredients. "I - we haven't talked about it, yet, but - eventually, yeah. I wanted more of a timeline down before I told you."

Niall shakes his head. "I've seen you together, Harry. It's obvious that he's it for you. And you're it for him."

Harry nods.

"I'm just not sure what we're going to do with the bakery. It's - it's _your_ baby and you're the one that made it successful - "

"That was both of us, Ni. And we'll find a replacement when it's time," Harry insists. "I'm sure there's someone who likes to bake and would be interested in buying in. I don't think it'll be so soon… We haven't talked about any of this, except that I told him I wouldn't leave you and the bakery without some time and some planning. We're talking about it this weekend - whenever he gets here. That's, like, second on the to-do list."

"And you're first?" Niall smirks.

"Well, yeah." Harry grins.

 

\---

 

Louis appears in Harry's flat just as he's fixing dinner. He'd wanted to pick him up from the airport, but Louis had insisted on traveling himself - now Harry understood why.

"Hey, baby," Louis greets him, dropping his bag on the couch.

Harry grins. "Getting better at that?"

Louis shrugs. "I've been practicing. Marvin's been helping me with some things." He pauses, closing his eyes. "And I can _almost_ block your thoughts. I'm catching mostly emotions." He smiles. "Which all seem to be very good right now." He opens his eyes to slowly study the other man.

Harry does a little twirl before turning back to the stove. "Worried I might look different?"

Louis crosses the room. "I think you may have gotten taller," Louis murmurs, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "Or was I always this short?"

Harry chuckles. "It's only been - "

Louis pinches him. "Don't you finish that sentence. It's been long enough." He presses a kiss to the middle of Harry's back. "How have you been?"

"We just talked last night," Harry points out.

Louis grins, laying his head against Harry's back. "How have you been _today_?"

"Busy with Christmas coming up. Although not nearly as busy as you, I imagine."

Louis sighs, releasing Harry and turning around. "Yes?"

Harry glances back and jumps slightly at the appearance of Winny in the midst of his flat.

"Sorry, sir. We need you to approve the production numbers, sir."

Louis nods, gesturing with his hands for the tablet she's holding. She passes it over quickly.

"Nice to see you, Winny," Harry greets her.

Winny smiles. "Hello, Harry. We've missed you up North."

"Aw, I'll be up in a couple weeks I think. Everything's running smoothly?"

She nods. "Absolutely. I am sorry to interrupt, but Marvin insisted. The numbers were showing up differently in the electronics system versus every other system and he wasn't sure if it was an error or which was the error."

Harry shakes his head. "It's fine. I know it's hard having him away this close to Christmas."

"I've approved the correct numbers," Louis interrupts. "Is there anything else?"

"No. Nothing else. I'm sorry - "

"It's fine, Winny. Just make sure it's important if you have to come back. I'm only gone for two days. I trust you."

Winny blushes. "Yes, sir. Enjoy your weekend." She disappears before either men have a chance to say goodbye.

"Sorry about that," Louis apologizes. "She's the only one with approval to pop down here, though. Well, unless you call for Lionel. He's at your disposal. And I made sure she would check for approval before appearing as well."

"How does she do that?" Harry asks.

"It's like a little jingle in my head. Elf powers. Not Santa powers. I don't think. Lionel could probably do the same with you if that ever comes up."

"Can you set the table?" Harry requests, turning one of the burners off just as the oven timer buzzes.

They spend the next few minutes arranging the table and food before sitting down across from each other to eat.

"This looks delicious," Louis compliments. It's a simple meal: fried chicken tenders with steamed veggies and fresh baked rolls.

"I worry about you eating," Harry confesses. "Since I can't do much about it when you're there and I'm here, I figured I'd make sure to do something about it while you're here."

Louis shakes his head slightly. "Winny makes sure that I eat. Lionel as well, for that matter. I assumed you'd put him up to it."

Harry chuckles. "He asked if there was anything he could do while I was gone if I wasn't going to summon him here. I told him to make sure you didn't overwork yourself or starve."

"My own elves conspiring against me."

"They're taking care of you!"

"I should be worried about you overworking yourself," Louis insists. "Have you hired extra help yet?"

"Niall's interviewing someone on Monday. And he asked if I was leaving him today. Made me feel like we were breaking up, to be honest." Harry frowns.

Louis takes a moment to finish chewing before replying. "You aren't, though, right? Not yet, at least."

"Well, we haven't really figured out the plan," Harry says. "I told him I hadn't mentioned it because we hadn't decided anything. Not really. That's what we're supposed to figure out this weekend, right?"

Louis nods. "Number one on our to-do list."

Harry chuckles. "Number two. I'm number one."

Louis chokes on the bite of broccoli in his mouth as he starts to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis's hands are shaking as he lands on the bakery's roof. He pats Dasher and Blitzen as he passes them, absentmindedly. The ring box in his pocket feels heavier than any present he's delivered tonight. This strays from their plan, but Louis hopes that Harry understands.

A chimney appears for him to slip down and he's pleased to find the love of his life passed out on the couch. He studies him for a long moment. Harry's the most beautiful person he's ever seen and he can't imagine ever growing tired of looking at him.

He quietly approaches the couch and kneels down to brush a stray curl away from Harry's face. "Baby, wake up." Louis gently shakes his shoulder and repeats his entreaty a few times before Harry starts to wake. "Happy Christmas, my love."

Harry's face slowly breaks into a smile as he takes in Louis's appearance. It's the Santa suit and Louis had refused to allow Harry to see him in it. He can't help thinking it's slightly ridiculous, but it is traditional. "Lou?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I don't think I truly grasped the magnitude of your job until just now."

Louis chuckles. "You're my last stop. Ready for a ride in the sleigh?"

Harry's eyes widen. "Yes!"

"I've got a present for you first," he tells him. He's already on his knees, so he decides to just go for it.

Harry gasps as he pulls out the ring box. "Lou - "

"Harry Styles, you are the love of my life. You complete me in ways that I will never understand and you believe in me when no one else could. 'I love you' never seems adequate to express the way I feel about you. You're my sun and stars, my white Christmas, my four leaf clover. Every day that I get to wake up next to you is what I remember Christmas morning being like as a child. It's full of wonder and excitement. I never expected to find someone who could love me as 'Louis' and accept me as 'Santa'." Tears are trailing down Harry's cheeks and Louis feels his throat closing up. "You're my everything and the only one who could make me give it all up and yet you've never even considered it. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Harry's nodding before he's even finished his question. Louis realizes he hasn't even opened the ring box and then Harry's crying at the sight of the ring. He doesn't let Louis put it on him until he's kissed him and blubbered his 'yes's a hundred times over.

Louis laughing and possibly tearing up a bit as well. Harry stares at the ring on his finger a moment and then wraps Louis into a hug.

"Zayn's done his magic on it."

"You said Zayn doesn't have any magic," Harry mumbles into Louis's shoulder.

"Not actual magic, but he knows how to manipulate my magic into things," Louis clarifies. "He said it was his engagement gift to us and possibly our wedding gift as well."

Harry pulls away to look at him and then down at the ring again. "What does it do?"

"Immediately transports you to me or vice versa in an emergency," Louis says. "And if you put your thumb against it while you're wearing it, you're supposed to be able to hear my heartbeat and kind of feel my mood. He thought that would help with out whole long-distance thing."

Harry grins, pressing his thumb against the ring. "You're feeling… happy."

Louis chuckles. "I don't think it takes magic to figure that out." He kisses him, letting their lips slide together a moment before their tongues find their way to each other. It's a kiss full of promises, but they both know it isn't progressing further right now. They slowly draw apart, matching grins on their faces.

"We should go," Louis says. "Sun should be up soon. Can't be seen."

"Isn't there an invisibility cloak or something for that?" Harry laughs.

"It's the principle of the thing," Louis insists, pinching Harry's tummy. "Is your bag packed?"

Harry climbs off the couch and goes to grab his shoes from by the door. "Yeah, I'm ready. Is the sleigh heated?"

Louis laughs.

"It is a valid question," Harry insists, coming over to slap him. "I assumed the North Pole would be freezing but there's all kinds of spells on the place."

"You'll need your coat, baby." Louis summons it from the coat rack across the room and Harry snatches it out of the air.

"Show off."

Louis grins.

Harry pauses a moment as he's pulling his coat on. "Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Christmas, babe."

"Happy Christmas, future husband of mine."

 

\---

 

 


	6. epilogue

Harry finds himself being tackled to the ground before he's even made it in the door of Louis's mum's place. Louis's sisters are all screaming and hugging him and he doesn't know what to do except laugh. Louis stands a couple steps away, grinning down at them.

"He said 'yes'! You said 'yes'!" Lottie exclaims.

"Let him up," Louis finally says, pulling his sisters off with a wave of his hand. He reaches for Harry, helping him to his feet and then flicking his magic to give him a quick warm-up from the snow.

Harry shivers. "Thanks, babe."

"C'mon, let's get inside."

"Something smells good," Harry comments. His stomach grumbles, reminding him that he hasn't ate anything since last night. "Please say food comes before gifts," he murmurs to Louis.

Louis grins. "Breakfast first, yeah."

The morning meal is a cheerful chaos. Louis introduces Harry to his grandparents and all the women in the room insist on seeing his engagement ring at least twice each. Winny appears, helping with the food, and promptly bursts into tears at the sight of the engagement ring on Harry's finger.

"Sir, we's so happy for you," she tells Louis, surprising him with a hug. "So so happy for you, sir."

Louis shakes his head with a grin, patting her back. "Thanks, dear."

Harry gets the shock of his life when he enters the kitchen to find his mother standing there. "What are you doing here?!" he exclaims as she wraps him in a hug.

Louis grins from behind him. "Happy Christmas."

"Louis, welcome to the family," Harry's mum tells him. She pulls him forward into the hug as well and Harry thinks this might be the best Christmas ever.

 

\---

 

Louis and Harry wrap their arms around each other's waists, tipsy and happy after a day full of celebration. Snow softly falls as elves rush one way or another to their own Christmas activities.

"Are they going to call me Mrs. Claus now?" Harry asks, giggly. "Can I be a missus?"

Louis snorts. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Santa?"

"Yes, my dear?"

Harry grins. "I have one more Christmas wish. Is it requisite that I sit in your lap to ask for it?"

Louis stumbles and they both almost fall. "What is it?"

Harry leans in to press his lips to Louis's ear. "I want Santa to fuck me."

"That can be arranged."

"And I want you to use your magic."

Another stumble and they both giggle until they've reach Louis's door. "What d'you mean, love? What do you want?"

Harry widens his eyes. "Read my mind."

Louis laughs. "That's not the way it works, my love. I don't even have to look at you, remember?"

"You always want to look at me, though," Harry says with a cocky grin.

"Can't argue that," Louis replies, leaning in to kiss him. "You sure?"

"Yeah, do it."

Louis allows his magic to reach out and sift through Harry's thoughts. His cock hardens as he finds what he wants. He pushes an image of his own into Harry's mind and Harry jolts, surprised. Louis already has him in his grasp, though, and he watches as Harry sees the memory from Louis's perspective.

"Lou, please," he whispers, eyes darkening with lust.

Louis expertly steered them through the door, waving his hand to shut and lock it behind them. His lips meet Harry's and they stumble towards the bedroom.

"Can you feel it?" Harry mumbles, barely separating their lips. "How much I want you?"

Louis opens his mind and allows Harry to see the same reflected in him. He's never desired someone - anything \- more in his life than Harry. He feels Harry go wobbly with the overwhelming thoughts and he steers him towards the bed. "Baby, you look so good like this," he murmurs as he stands over Harry.

His curls are sticking to his forehead and ruffled from the hat he'd worn earlier. Green eyes flash with lust and his cheeks are pink.

"Can't decide if I want to take my time or make you wait for it," Louis says. He reaches out with his magic, letting it settle over Harry like a cloud.

Harry moans at the little sparks dancing across his skin. His eyes are wide open and he can see that Louis hasn't touched him, but it feels like Louis's hands are all over him. He gasps as Louis vanishes every stitch of Harry's clothing.

Louis grins, tracking his every reaction with his eyes and mind. Harry has become a part of him as Louis hears Harry's every thought. A taste of Harry's every desire sits at the back of his tongue as he slowly picks and chooses among them. He ponders over a few, adding them to a list for the future. "You want to come like this?" he whispers, awed at the flash he'd caught. "Not even have me touching you? Just my magic? Baby."

"Lou," Harry groans, his cheeks would flush if they weren't already pink. Just pick something, he pushes the thought at his fiancé.

"Maybe I should've made you sit in my lap to make your Christmas wish," Louis murmurs, kneeling on the bed over him. "Could've felt you squirm as you told me what you wanted." He chuckles, darkly. "Not sure this was how Santa's magic was intended to be used, but I think I'd consider this a perk of the job. I know you'd consider it a perk." He kisses his jaw, letting his body settle against him. "Can only imagine what you'll do with the magic you'll inherit after we're married."

"Gonna marry the hell out of you," Harry murmurs, pulling Louis down into another kiss.

Louis sinks into it, allows his brain to shut off and focuses every bit of his energy - every bit of his magic - into this moment with Harry. His fingers curl into Harry's hair, tugging slightly in the way that drives his fiancé mad.

Harry moans underneath him, hips jerking up towards him in search of friction.

Louis nibbles at Harry's bottom lip a moment before silently working his magic up into him. He blindly feels Harry opening up for him as he presses kisses across his jaw and neck. "You like that?" he whispers. "Like the feel of my magic in you? Hm? This what you wanted?"

"Yes. Yes! Lou!" Harry's trembling slightly, his bottom lip held fast between his teeth.

Louis moves his hands down to touch Harry's thighs, slowly brushing them up and down, never quite touching his cock or anything else he so desperately wants. His magic continues to move inside of Harry and he grins as Harry lets out a shout when he manages to brush up against his prostate.

He hesitates only a moment before encouraging the magic to tease him. It presses right up against the little nub, insistently, until Harry's crying and trembling and coming hard.

Louis licks him clean, gently but thoroughly. He pulls his magic back and slides his fingers into him. "Love you, baby," he murmurs. "You liked that, huh? I'm gonna fuck you, too, cause you've been such a good boy."

Harry's body slowly stills as he continues taking deep breaths and Louis kisses him all over.

"You ready for me, baby?" Louis asks, lining up his cock at Harry's entrance. He's pulled all his magic back into himself, but he's keeping his connection to Harry's thoughts. He knows that's what Harry wants. He wants Louis to be able to know exactly what he wants without speaking - wants to just let himself be overwhelmed.

Harry grunts when Louis pushes into him. He reaches up to grab Louis's shoulders, bracing himself. His eyes are shiny and dark; Louis can feel how much he still wants this and he's chocking it up to actual magic that he hasn't shot his own load already.

He starts with shallow thrusts, making sure that Harry can handle it. Harry's legs come up around his waist and almost cling to him like a monkey.

"You wanna ride me, baby?" he whispers. "I'll let you later. Or maybe I'll ride you?" He loses his breath a moment as Harry nods, images flooding both of their minds. Louis's hips take on a quicker rhythm, desperate for release. "Yes. Baby, yes. Fuck."

Harry moans his name and that's it. Louis's coming.

He doesn't realize until he's collapsed next to Harry that Harry's just come again as well. "Fuck, baby," he says. He doesn't have the energy to move any further. "Love you."

Harry giggles, tiredly, mostly just a huff of breath. "I love you. Can you clean us up?"

Louis tries to focus and waves his hand, but nothing happens. He groans. "Guess not?"

Harry sighs. "Lou."

"Fine, fine." Louis tries again and this time summons a warm wet cloth for each of them from the bathroom. They clean up and Louis throws them back across the room, not wanting to make any further effort. He curls into Harry's side. "Night."

Harry runs his fingers through Louis's hair. "Night, fiancé."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone taking the time to read this fic. 
> 
> Special thanks to Emmi (londonfoginacup on tumblr) for the fabulous art that's accompanying this piece. I'm absolutely in love with it. This is the first time I've done a big bang or any kind of thing where someone made fanart to accompany my writing and she's done amazing, I couldn't have dreamed of better. 
> 
> Another thanks to A. You let me rant to you about this fic while we drank coffee and I always appreciate your never-ending support of my writing. Even if you'll never read this. ha.
> 
> To the real Louis and Harry, I hope you never read this, but I hope you're happy wherever you are.


End file.
